Crossing the Sea
by DustyRabbit
Summary: A lone elf travels back to the land of his ancestors. Wishing to know more about the past, but also to find his place in the future. All the while learning more about himself than he ever thought to imagine. Warning: Slash, meaning male/male relationships.
1. The Valley of Imladris

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own a grain of Imladrian soil nor do I have any claim on any of the elves living there. They do still, and will sadly continue, to be held property by our favorite author, J.R.R Tolkien. Sigh, a girl can only dream.

 **Rated M** for future language and adult situations.. (Far off in the future.)

 **Warning! slash, male/male relationships**

 **Summary:** A lone elf travels back to the land of his ancestors. Wishing to know more about the past, but also find his place in the future. All the while he learns more about himself than he ever thought to imagine.

* * *

 **Crossing the Sea**

The view certainly was more than he had expected. If someone had told him back home that there were places like this on the other side of the sea he would not have believed them. But now, standing before it, he could not deny the beauty of the age old city.

The elf paused atop the crest of the hill overlooking the valley, which lay nestled between flowing river and mountain ridge. The grass swayed in the wind and brought with it a wonderful fragrance of blooming flowers and ripening fruit. His steed, Rhandir, puffed his breath into his neck, more than eager to proceed as they overlooked the grassy plain below. But despite the horse's impatience he couldn't find it in himself to break away from the sight.

The valley lay sheltered by nature, and it only added to its exotic appeal. The buildings were elaborate and very well suited to the environment in which they lay. Lush, surrounding greenery, which were mesmerizing on their own furthered the contrast to the pale white structures. Making it more eye-catching, more grand as the exquisitly carved buildings stood out amongst the trees and waterfalls.

Yet, it was the sign of life in the valley that moved him the most. Elves and fauna existing together in a symbiotic relationship, unaffected by time and death. An ancient culture that seemed unperturbed by the worries of the world.

"Beautiful is it not?" the silvery blond elf beside him asked, as he admired the valley much like himself. Though, perhaps with a little more familiarity.

As always, he found it difficult to read his guide's expression. The taller elf had a mysteriousness he now thought to be a personality trait that most of the remaining elves of Arda had. Back home, there had been no need to talk in riddles or to keep one's thoughts hidden. It would indeed take some time to adjust to.

Nodding silently, as he didn't trust any words good enough to describe his appreciation for the exquisite view, he moved to pat his stallions neck once more. His companion had said that they should be expecting border guards any time now, as they had passed the more distant borders of Rivendell an hour ago.

"Well then," The blonde said to him with a hint of amusement on his face. "Let us get you there in one piece. If we are lucky, there is still breakfast."

 **.oOo.**

Elrohir looked up from the board, eyes catching a glimpse of dark hair rounding the corner before walking swiftly down the garden path.

"Lindir!" he called swiftly, ignoring his brother's irritated look at being ignored.

The call made the shorter elf stop in his tracks, eyes searching among the plants and bush until he found them sitting in one of the garden's gazebos.

"My Lords," he said, giving a small bow in greeting.

"Where's the fire?" the younger brother asked as he walked over to the railing.

"Hey..!"

Elrohir silenced his brother's protest at the interruption of their chess game. The pieces would not move without them after all. Instead he concentrated on Rivendell's famed minstrel and their family friend.

At Elrohir's enquiring gaze Lindir straightened. "Visitors, My Lord. I'm on my way to inform your father."

"Visitors?" Elladan spoke from behind him. "At this time of day?"

"Should we go meet them? To keep them occupied?" Elrohir asked with a grin.

"You're just curious." Elladan shot at his brother.

"So what?"

"Just behave for once, will you?" Groaned the elder brother.

Seeing that the twins had fallen back into their arguing again, Lindir sighed. It was at these times he wished that Arwen had stayed in Imladris..

"I'll fetch your father. I left them in the sunroom." He started excused himself, but stopped in his tracks as if remembering something. His voice turned stern, "Please, try not to break anything."

With that, the minstrel was off in search of their elusive lord, leaving the twins to their verbal showdown.

 **.oOo.**

"You should sit down and wait, you know. Unless you want to give a bad impression," the low voice drawled from behind him.

He stopped his fingering of one of the glass figurines placed on one of the many book shelves. The younger elf found it hard to calm down enough now that they really were in Rivendell.

"Easy for you to say, Lord Gildor." He didn't bother hiding the fact that he was impatient.

"Please, just Gildor. It really makes me feel old when you call me by my title."

"As you wish," he replied, not really caring. Instead he moved over to examine the book collection. The owner most certainly was fond of cultivating plants. He didn't think he ever saw a larger collection on flowers and herb lore... well except perhaps his mother's.

The elves were suddenly distracted by the muffled sound of voices and steps coming from down the hall. Sure enough, soon they heard the door opening and elves entered. Shocked that he didn't have time to prepare himself mentally for their arrival, he hastily turned around only to be struck dumb by what stood before him.

 **.oOo.**

"Gildor!" Elladan greeted as he entered the room.

The elder elf looked exactly as he had done last time he visited. His laid back attitude showing in how he sat sprawled in the comfortable armchair in the room. The elf was a regular visitor and always took care to stop by whenever his wanderings brought him close to Rivendell.

"Ah! Elladan and Elrohir!" Gildor greeted happily as he started to stand up from his seat.

Elladan watched as his brother wrapped the elf in one of their warrior hugs, and chuckled softly as Gildor was still a little unaccustomed to their more human like manners.

"What brings you here, friend?" Elrohir asked as he released him from the embrace.

The other elf smiled a little awkwardly. "Yes, well," he said as he regained his bearings. "Actually, I was asked to escort a friend from the Havens." At this, the blond elf gestured over to the window. The sunny backdrop somewhat obscured the features of his companion for a moment until their eyes adjusted. There stood an elf, shorter than him, but dark haired.

Elladan moved a little closer just to get out of the sun's glare, only to stop and stare baffled. The image before him was shocking. He heard his brother step up behind him, but couldn't stop staring.

"Elladan?" Elrohir asked curiously.

The name somehow made the figure in front of them flinch. The movement caused his twin to zoom in on the elf, lips whispering in disbelief, "What..?"

Elladan took in the appearance of the elf before him. The elf looked quite young, that he was sure of. Couldn't be more than a couple of centuries past his majority. He was shorter in stature, but it was made up for by his waist long hair that was dark as the midnight sky. The ellon was slender and long limbed with beautiful features as most elves. But the most stunning part of him was his eyes. Very familiar lavender blue eyes.

If he wasn't perfectly aware of his sister's current whereabouts Elladan would have said it was Arwen standing there. The eyes were exactly the same in shape and color, for where they had inherited the grey eyes of their father, Arwen had always had their mother's eyes.

"You.." Elrohir started, suddenly at a loss for words.

Elladan shook his head as if to free himself of the vision of his sister, but the elf remained. His eyes as deep and curious as hers, but where his sister's complexion was a pale snow, this elf was a tan gold, even more so than their father.

"Ah, let me introduce you," came Gildor's voice as he without hesitation stepped in between the twins and the unknown elf. "Aerandir, meet Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir."

They watched as the elder elf put a steadying hand on the other elf's shoulder. Moving closer to his ear, he whispered more silently, "Lord Elrond's sons."

"I know who they are..." Aerandir replied softly.

The young elf straitened before going into a well practiced bow. "Aerandir, son of Falma, my lords."

The twins were both startled by the softness of his voice. The bent over form remained in position as if waiting for something.

"Please, rise," Elladan said awkwardly. Always uncomfortable with the formality he was met with.

Aerandir met the surprised eyes of the other elf. Obviously not expecting the lack of formality. The passing look between the two visiting elves told Elladan that Gildor had not talked as much about them as they had thought.

"Welcome, Aerandir Falmarion, to Rivendell." The twins both made their own elvish greeting with their right hand on their heart. "I hope you have not found your reception lacking... We currently lack our hostess.."

"Not at all," said Aerandir, eyes averted somewhat, as if shy to look at them head on.

"My friend is under Cirdan's protection but expressed a wish to visit your valley," Gildor started in his normal diplomatic way. "Truly, how could I have refused such honorable company, since I was on my way here anyway?"

There was a certain amount of teasing in the tone and Elladan was having trouble determining if it was aimed at the youngling or them.

Elrohir cracked a smile. "Yes, you are as frivolous in your wanderings as always, my friend. How any can stand being in your presence for extended amounts of time is a mystery."

"That goes both ways, I assure you." Gildor said as he winked at his companion, causing the younger elf to fluster slightly.

 **.oOo.**

Aerandir fought to keep the blush down at the other's teasing. After three weeks of travelling with the elf he was well aware of Gildor's personality. But that didn't mean Aerandir had grown immune to his charms. Before travelling to Rivendell, Lord Cirdan had warned him of the elf's flirting nature, but it still threw him off guard when he heard such comments.

"You have all been most hospitable to us. We are well aware that we arrived at a most inappropriate hour and without prior notice. I especially did not mean to intrude on your activities." Aerandir found his tongue running outside his control, but it was strange to see these two mirror images before him.

Indeed, the twins of Elrond looked precisely as they were described to him. The few paintings and drawings of them that he had seen made them little justice. They really were prime examples of handsome elflords.

The twins were both tall from their Noldor background. They towered at least one and a half head above his own height. Their frames were wider than he was accustomed to, muscular but slender. Both had the same long, silky inky-black hair that framed their chiseled pale faces nicely and matched their silver eyes. Truly, the stories circling about the ladies circles were not unfounded. He could tell that they would create havoc back home once they sailed.

The Elrondion twins were staring at him curiously, and he felt that although they were somewhat thrown off by his appearance, they had not yet managed to connect the dots. Smiling softly, he tried to show that he meant them no harm. The action caused the elder twin – Elladan was it? – to relax and answer with his own. The younger still stared at him with some suspicion, but was not guarded.

"Please, let us move over to sit." Elladan motioned to a group of seats in the sunny part of the sunroom. The twins didn't look out-of-place amidst the greenery, in fact they looked at home. He assumed they spent quite some time in the wild.

"So, what has brought you here?" Elrohir asked.

Aerandir shifted in his seat, adjusting his hold on the tea-cup that the minstrel, Lindir, had obtained for them before leaving. The tea had gone cold, but he felt the need to hold on to something lest his fingers shake too obviously. "I heard that Imladris is one of the pearls of Arda. As I am visiting these lands, I wanted to experience it myself."

"Hmm.." Elladan sounded. "You're travelling for the first time? You seem quite young."

"I turned 300 last spring," he offered.

"Really? I would have thought you were no more than 150," Elrohir said somewhat surprised.

"I'm shorter than most.. From my father's side of the family. Not all have been blessed with great height." He said a bit annoyed but tried not to be rude.

Gildor chuckled, not even bothering to hide his amusement. "Let me tell you, Elrohir, this one is not too keen to be reminded of his short stature." The comment earned him a light slap on the arm from said elf.

The twins laughed softly at the display. The pair was acting like they and Arwen had when they were younger. It was nice to see some lighthearted behavior at these troubled times. Elladan was about to say something when the door opened and a disheveled Lindir entered, followed by a tall figure. The minstrel immediately went about apologizing for his lateness and didn't even notice when his lord froze in his tracks behind him.

 **.oOo.**

Aerandir watched the tall, darkhaired elf that he could only assume to be Lord Elrond himself. He had very strong, but beautiful features that was a perfect mix of his heritage. In the same way, the elf was almost like an elder version of the twins. His eyes were more wise, his shoulder's a bit wider, but otherwise no one could miss the connection.

"Arwen.." murmured his dark, low voice.

His robes flowed with his movements as he moved closer to them, deep silver eyes focused on Aerandir's face. His eyes travelled his features and soon stopped in disbelief, as if he couldn't understand why the eyes didn't match the face.

"Father," Elladan said as he reached out with a hand to his father's arm. With the right, he motioned towards the younger elf. "Aerandir, my father Lord Elrond. Father, this is Aerandir Falmarion, he has come from Mithlond."

"Aerandir..." his name whispered over the Lords lips.

"My Lord Elrond," Gildor intervened, his hand pushed his companion into a reverent bow as well. "Long time no see."

The lord turned to the blonde. "I have missed you, my friend," Elrond responded, his silver gaze greeted the elder elf before returning to land on the younger, dark haired one. "Though, you have a penchant for trouble." The hidden meaning did not go lost on the elder elf, who smiled secretly as he pulled the younger up to greet the Lord.

Lindir cleared his throat once, bringing him to attention again.

"Ah, yes. I was told you haven't had breakfast yet? Please," Elrond addressed the younger, "follow Lindir. He will show you to your quarters and then you can follow him to the great hall."

Aerandir nodded silently. His nerves were firing at him how wrong this situation was. He really shouldn't be here. But in all reality, how could he meet one while avoiding the other? Sighing inwardly at his own cowardice, he started to raise himself from his chair only for Elladan to follow his actions.

"I'm sure it will be much more fun with extra company through the long winding corridors of Imladris," Elladan said as he winked conspiratorially at Aerandir.

This caused Aerandir's ears to flush in embarrassment. Why did every one think it was so fun to tease him all the time? He threw a last look at Gildor before following the minstrel out of the room.

The tension in the room after their leaving surged. Elrond was all on edge and Gildor covered his face with his hand. Elrohir, who had stayed behind immediately noticed the change and cocked his head in question at his father.

"It is nothing, Elrohir," Elrond reassured him.

"It doesn't look like nothing.."

"Elrohir," the Lord said sternly.

"Alright, alright!" He moved towards the door. "Just know that whatever you're hiding I will find out sooner or later."

The door slammed as the grumpy youth exited the room.

Elrond let out an audible groan. Fingers rubbing his temples slowly. Crossing his arms over his chest, he addressed the only remaining elf in the room.

"Let's go to my office."

* * *

#To be continued


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.. Oh wait! Yes Aerandir is!

 **Warning** for mild cursing/language. Slash between elves. M/M relationships.

Peredhel – half-elf/ half-elven (title)

* * *

 **Crossing the Sea**

Revelations

Elrond released a long sigh as he leaned back into his chair in his office. His silver-gray eyes stared at the carved ceiling as he wondered how he always managed to land himself in these kind of situations.

"Are you absolutely certain?" He asked the Noldor in front of him. The words the wandering elf told him through his own lips made his world turn over itself and left his mind buzzing with impossibilities battling reasonable thoughts. A war he did not yet know which side would win.

"I'm just restating the exact words I was told. Cirdan is the one who escorted Aerandir back across the sea himself. Unless you are doubting his sanity..?" Gildor said tiredly while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had known that the meeting would not be an easy one. The peredhel (half-elf) was one of the most stubborn elves he knew, but Gildor knew that he had a rational mind that was ruled by logic. Although the truth was shocking, Elrond would quickly pick through the pieces he had to offer and come to the most reasonable explanation without Gildor saying it himself.

Elrond waved his words off. "I'm not doubting your words nor Cirdan's. I'm just trying to make sense of everything. Though, as most of us are familiar with, understanding Celebrian always has been tricky." He ran a hand through his hair, as if straightening it would do the same to his thoughts. "Perhaps, I just didn't think it would happen this soon. I certainly expected it to take longer than 500 years."

"Trust me," Gildor said darkly, eyes filled with cunning only an elf living off the wild for most of his long years could have, "I've known a lot of women and this is precisely the reason why I prefer men. They are as unpredictable as the sea itself. It takes an age or more to learn the intricate way their minds work."

Laughing sardonically, Elrond could do nothing but wonder why it had taken him so long to realise that himself. Celebrian had been as secretive and mysterious as her mother, and the gleam that overtook her eyes whenever she planned something or other was a look that sent shivers down his spine during the first years of their marriage. That someone so sweet and innocent looking could be so wily when she wished to had shocked the life out of him.

But then again, if he hadn't married her he wouldn't have his children. And just the thought of them not being in his life made his heart clench. No.. The past is the past. No matter how much it hurt things were too far gone to change now. Elrond moved to refill their glasses and watched with slight amusement as Gildor downed most of his glass in one sweep.

"I know it's a lot to take in," the silverblonde started. "Frankly, I think Aerandir is more shocked than we are. It's not really something an elfling would expect to find out on his own. And coming here, meeting all of you.. We discussed it frequently during our road here. He still has this uneasy feeling regarding it all."

"Understandably so. I certainly would," Elrond shot in as he sipped his glass. "He's still so young. It can't be easy on him. Celebrian and I are not exactly the norm of elven society." He didn't manage to hide his own bitterness at the statement. Many years had passed since his wife sailed, but the hurt still remained like a ghost he would never be rid of.

"Indeed. But it shouldn't matter that much in reality. Your actions were approved of, therefore it should be nobody's business what the both of you choose to do with your lives."

"Yes. One can only hope." Elrond leaned back into his chair, all of a sudden feeling all the long years weigh heavily on him. "Sadly, I think you will find elven society isn't always as forgiving as one like to think."

Gildor huffed, downing the rest of his wine. His eyes slightly glazed as he contemplated the situation. "Aerandir says he has a letter from Celebrian for you, probably containing the explanation he himself cannot give you. He is as confused as anyone in this mess. He is well aware of what is put at risk by him coming here. He doesn't mean to hurt anyone. It's just.. If you spend time around him, you can feel the loneliness in him Elrond. He wants family. From what Cirdan found out, the elfling has been ecstatic ever since he was first informed of having any siblings. He has been a single child for almost all of his life."

Elrond smiled sadly. Indeed, family was important to all elves and highly valued. The elf was barely more than a child, and already he was trying to find his place in the mess of social contexts surrounding him. For a moment, he thought back to a time when he himself stumbled into the unknown. But atleast he had his brother with him to lean on during those first frightful days. Aerandir was all on his own in this.. Putting his glass down he let the wine soothe his troubled mind, before saying:

"I don't doubt he will want to speak of this. I'm just worried."

"It will be fine," Gildor tried to appease him. "Just.. wait until they've eaten. I'll take him here afterwards."

Elrond smiled in gratitude. "Thank you my friend."

 **.oOo.**

A large, warm hand on his head stopped him mid-bite as he felt the warm presence of Gildor's form behind him. The taller elf always had this strange way of soothing him with his presence, almost like a mother's embrace. Something Aerandir found strange since he had never found it pleasing being trapped in his mother's overzealous embrace.

"Eat your fill, we don't want to stunt your growth now, do we?" Gildor said with his eyes dancing at him.

Glaring at the words, Aerandir shoved the rest of the roll into his mouth. Why, oh why did people always find reason to comment on his height?

Gildor's deep chuckle only made him even more irritated as the other elf sat down in the chair beside him. Lavender eyes studied him as he took in the elder elf's graceful movements while gathering food on his breakfast plate. The sight of those long, pale fingers sent a shudder down his spine.

"So.. have you been having fun or have my friends here corrupted you beyond repair already?"

Elrohir, who had joined them for breakfast spluttered at the words. "Wha..?"

"Elrohir, your mouth." Elladan reprimanded.

Elrohir snapped his gaping mouth shut, glowering at his twin. Aerandir wiped his hands on his napkin, being careful of the crumbs.

"Oh! Learnt some manners, have we?" Gildor taunted as he faked astonishment. This in turn got both twins glaring daggers at him instead.

"Gildor..! Read the cues. Please." Aerandir grumbled silently, hoping that the three of them didn't make a fuss. The hall was already staring at the commotion at their table. Trying to avoid causing a scene Aerandir lifted the pitcher of water on the table and poured Gildor a glass.

"Thank you," Gildor drawled.

"You smell like alcohol," Aerandir said pointedly to Gildor, nose wrinkling at the scent. "Since when do you drink in the morning?"

"Since I miss breakfast with my favorite little friend," The elder elf started, his eyes roaming Aerandir's face. The younger elf blushed furiously, turning his face towards his nearly finished plate. It didn't help in the least as he could still feel Gildor's heavy gaze on him.

A huff came from the other side of the table. "You really are low, Gildor. Since when do you rob cradles?" Elladan did not sound pleased.

The elder elf moved in closer to Aerandir and leaned suspiciously close to the blushing tips of his ears. "Since I find it amusing," he chuckled before pulling back, putting his hand on Aerandir's shoulder. "Lord Elrond has asked for your presence at noon, little one. I shall take you there after breakfast."

Aerandir paled at the words. Elrond wanted to see him. That meant he _knew_. Wringing his hands underneath the table, he tried to lay reins on his nervousness. His mind already swam with thoughts of how the elflord reacted to the news.

"Aerandir?"

"Yes." His big lavender eyes rushed back at Gildor. His lost expression struck a chord in the elder elf.

Gildor gave him a reassuring smile before he ruffled his dark hair, much to the younger elf's dismay. "It will be alright."

It didn't take Gildor more than an hour or so to break his fast. Though, most of that time was spent flirting shamelessly or teasing the other elves seated with them. Needless to say Aerandir spent most of the time looking like a tomato while he tried to block out the numerous pointed innuendos and plain out harassments thrown at various elven individuals. How the other elves could manage a straight face was unknown to him.

Walking down the corridor towards the office wing Aerandir felt the days events weighing down upon him. Even Gildor had gone silent and that never was a good sign.

"Gildor?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me?" He watched the other elf avoid his gaze and Aerandir scolded himself inwardly. Aerandir knew the other elf was incapable of chaperoning him all day. Gildor's duty was to escort him here, nothing more. He was in no way obliged to serve as his babysitter. He knew that, but still.. Aerandir couldn't help feeling a little unsettled by the fact that Gildor was sure to head off again on his travels as soon as Aerandir settled in properly at the Last Homely House.

"Aerandir.. I.." Gildor began slowly but didn't get time to finish.

"No. Please, don't bother apologizing," Aerandir started. "I know I'm inconveniencing you. It is childish of me..." He turned to Gildor with a shy smile on his face, trying to seem braver than he really felt at that moment. "I'm already 300 years old. I should be able to hold one adult conversation by myself."

Gildor got a sudden sad look on his face. "You'll do fine." He patted his dark head before knocking on the great mahogany door. There was a distant 'Enter' called from the other side and Gildor nodded towards Aerandir.

Nodding and swallowing once, Aerandir straightened and grasped the handle, hesitating for a moment before entering. The office was large but dark in a warm, cozy kind of way. There was a fireplace on the far off side. A large desk and bookcase on the wall to his left led him to where Elrond sat, working over some document.

The half-elf looked up from his writing. "Ah.. Good. Take a seat. I'll be with you in a minute."

Aerandir shifted nervously before walking towards the small group of armchairs placed in front of the roaring fireplace. The chair was plush and warm, a quilt draped over one arm. The fabric itself was old, but well-tended, leading one to think the lord has had it for a very long time. Suddenly, Aerandir felt incredibly out-of-place. He didn't fit in here. In this large but cozy corner where several of Elrond's children had probably fallen asleep nestled in this very armchair.

He turned his gaze in front of him. His mother had always spoken so fondly of the two-seater across from him, it had been one of her favourite lounging places. His eyes dimmed and glazed over with a thin haze. If he stared at the settee long enough, Aerandir could almost envision her sitting there, a book in hand, tucked snuggly beneath a quilt as she waited for Elrond to finish for the day. The firelight flickering over her silver blond hair, making her more alive than he'd ever seen her.

"Are you alright?"

Elrond's deep voice shook him out of his thoughts. He registered his hands gripping the arms of the chair unconsciously, his knuckles bleached white from the tension. Loosening them and folding his hands in his lap, he settled back into the chair more relaxed than before. It wouldn't do to show bad manners after all.

"Yes. Thank you." He felt his soft voice strain a little against the roar of the fire.

The elflord lowered himself down into the side seat of the settee. His form seemingly relaxed but Aerandir could feel an underlying tension in his royal bearing. His gray eyes raked his features and Aerandir was sure he was trying to sort out which features were his mother's and which belonged to his father. He felt like a specimen under that gaze. Something to be studied. It made him uncomfortable, to say the least.

"I have spoken with Gildor." Elrond initiated, although Aerandir knew he was in actuality asking Aerandir to start some kind of explanation for his presence in his house.

Aerandir lowered his gaze away from that wise, penetrating silver one. "I.. I always wondered. My mother, she spoke of this place often. Of.. you." Aerandir trailed off for a moment, trying to put his feelings into thought. "I know she said all elves would sail home eventually but..."

Elrond frowned. The way the youth had phrased his sentence made him uneasy. Elrond knew better than to suspect the impossible, but he also knew for a fact that the youngling's grandmother was Galadriel. The half-elf had danced with fate long enough to know that there was always some realism behind instincts and right now his gut instinct told him that the boy had meant something more than he wanted to let show.

Trying to approach the matter from another angle, Elrond started: "How is your mother?"

The sentence made the youth jerk in his chair. "My Lord..?"

"We have been married a long time, child. Although we did not end under the best of circumstances, I wish to think we parted on somewhat good terms," Elrond explained. "I think I'm entitled to ask of your mother's wellbeing without being frowned at."

Aerandir blushed. He felt like such a child. "She was in good health when last I saw her, My Lord." His voice shook slightly but he soon calmed. "She has been in better spirits lately. Spring always seems to cheer her up."

"Ah, yes. Your mother loves spring. It means she can start digging her fingers into the dirt of her garden again. Never seen an elleth so fascinated with gardening before," Elrond said with some amusement.

The comment brought a smile to Aerandir's lips. So his mother is still the same in that aspect at least. Allowing his hand to land on the side of his tunic, he patted the fabric for a moment before searching his tunic's pocket for something. After a short time of searching he produced a nicely folded paper, sealed with a seal of blood-red wax. The familiar signet of his house, a sea eagle battling a frothing wave, pressed into it. Upon the front of the letter was a delicately written name in fluent tengwar; Elrond.

Aerandir stilled for a moment mid motion, just staring at it before handing it out towards Elrond.

"She wanted me to give you this." He said calmly. He had no idea what his mother had written, but he doubted it was something insulting. Aerandir had felt no sign of resentment for him in his mother, more like resignation. Like speaking of an old friend of the past. A very good friend.

He watched as the other elf took the letter from him, hands handling it carefully. Those were the hands of a scholar but also a warrior's, he could tell that much from the old calluses on his skin. His mother always said Elrond preferred fighting with words instead of a sword. But the elf must have kept up practicing to have hands like those.

Elrond sat the letter aside. It could wait. Instead he chose to focus on the youth before him. "What do you intend to accomplish with this visit?" His voice was unthreatening, but the calculating eyes told otherwise. Elrond would always protect his family, even if it meant against someone like Aerandir.

Lavender eyes flashed for a moment. "Accomplish?" It was a whisper, but he knew the lord had heard it. "I do not aim to accomplish anything, My Lord.. I wanted to meet them. The twins.. Arwen."

The elf-lord narrowed his eyes. The faint sorrow laced into the whisper of her name raised those sensitive hairs at the back of his neck. His voice turned guarded."What do you know of Arwen?"

Instantly, Aerandir knew he'd blurted out too much. "Nothing. It's just.. I always asked mother to tell me about them. Somehow, seeing others with their siblings, I knew it did not feel the same. Hearing of your siblings is not the same as knowing them." The youth paused, eyes pleading with the lord. He needed for Elrond to understand. "I'm young, unexperienced and sheltered. I know that it may come off as a childish impulse to come here without warning but-"

Elrond raised his hand and stopped him mid sentence. "I know, you don't have to explain yourself to me. We are both elves. We both know the importance of family and as such I cannot, against my good conscience, keep you from them." He looked down at his hands. Long fingers picking on the embroidery on his sleeve for a moment before raising his eyes again. "I do not want to hurt my children. Your presence here.. I just ask of you to let me explain it to them properly."

"Eh?" Aerandir felt his eyes widen with surprise.

"My sons.. They still think Celebrian and I are married."

Aerandir gaped slightly, stunned by this information. His mother was married to his father when she had him, and by then they had been married for years already. That was three hundred years ago..

"I thought.." Aerandir trailed off searching Elrond's eyes for any sliver of a lie.

Elrond sighed, steepling his fingers before him. "We petitioned for an absolution of our marriage when she sailed. We both knew it was best to free each other from our bond." He met Aerandir's eyes, an mixture of hurt and guilt in his silver orbs. "I could not heal her. Our bond was not strong enough. It was not good enough. I.." he searched those lavender pools for some kind of understanding. "There are certain parts of yourself that are essential for your fëa to heal. Celebrian's attack made it clear to us that she and I.. We were not meant for each other."

Understanding finally reached Aerandir's young mind. He lowered his gaze. Somehow feeling disappointed at his mother's lack of commitment. Though, admittedly, Aerandir most probably wouldn't exist had she remained with Elrond in Middle Earth.

"You don't blame her for it? For leaving you, I mean?" Aerandir asked tentatively.

Elrond closed his eyes for a moment. "It was hard in the beginning. I won't lie to you. At one time I did recent her a bit for leaving us behind." He shifted in his seat, suddenly unnerved by the familiar eyes that stared at him. "But time heals all things. The heart, though painful, will scar but still keep beating."

Aerandir felt the weight of his parents actions upon his shoulders ease a little. His mother had loved Elrond at a time, but he is also certain that his father made her happy upon marrying in Aman. _They are happy_ , his mind reminded him. Even if his mother despaired regularly that she missed her other children. Even if she still sometimes fell back into the darkness of her capture. Aerandir knew that they could pull her up again. Most of all, now he knew that they were both alright, Celebrian _and_ Elrond. They had managed without each other. They had moved on.

"I'm sorry." Aerandir said softly. "But I'm also glad for what you and mother once had."

Elrond's head jerked to attention. Silver eyes boring into Aerandir's own. A strange mixture of confusion and gentleness on Elrond's face.

"I'm glad you and mother met. That you had your children together." Aerandir smiled to himself. "That I'm able to meet you."

Stunned, Elrond didn't know what to say to that. Silver eyes misting over before he blinked it away. A true smile, even if it was weak and still carried some sadness, grew on his face.

"Thank you."

 **.oOo.**

Elrond took a few moments to collect himself after sending the youth on his way with Gildor in tow. Their discussion had not taken more than two hours during which they had each in turn asked and answered questions. Elrond himself had enquired of the happenings in the undying lands and been assured that most elves, friends of old now prospered in the peace the land had to offer.

If there was one thing he had realised during their little meeting, it was that Aerandir was, in a strange way, far too mature for his own age. Scarily so in some areas as he remembered well that the twins were much more childish at his age. Of course, that could be because of the fact that Elladan and Elrohir were somewhat spoiled during their growth. A habit he had found out Celebrian still kept up with during Aerandir's childhood. Elrond assumed the youngling's father must have been the counter weight then, for the child to be this well-mannered. Elrond had, after all, always struggled with saying no to Celebrian and her whims.

The child had been consciously correcting his behavior and mannerisms during their extended talk and Elrond had found it particularly amusing to watch the boy realise he had made a faux pas or when he actively adjusted his posture whenever he slumped a little too much in his posture.

A knock on his door informed him of his regular midday visit.

"Elrond?"

"Come in Erestor."

The advisor walked in carrying a tray with some light food on it. "I saw you missed lunch."

Elrond smiled softly. "Observant, as always."

"I try." He poured a heavily amount of wine in Elrond's cup. "I saw something cute crawl out of your office on my way here."

Elrond felt his good mood lessen at the underlying smile hidden in that voice. That smile could only spell trouble.

"Erestor!" Elrond groaned, hoping his friend wouldn't start with the usual discussion.

"I'm just saying." The advisor pulled back his ebony hair before retying his hair-tie. "Aren't you happy I reassigned Glorfindel to border duty yesterday?"

There was a clear smugness in his tone that made Elrond shudder. Yes, it was lucky indeed that they had avoided that possible disaster. His seneschal was a famous flirt that would try to lure any unassuming elf into his own bed as long as the elf in question was appealing, willing and of age to participate in such obscene activities.

"I'm doomed," Elrond drawled, a hand dragging over his face. How could he possibly face his former wife in Valinor if he let her son get eaten by his resident balrog slayer? Hopefully, Glorfindel would overlook Aerandir in favor of Gildor. Elrond was well aware that the seneschal had been trying to bed that particular elf for years without success.

"So.. who is it?" Erestor asked.

"Hmm?"

Erestor sat down on the corner of his desk. With his arms folded across his chest, he gave Elrond the most insistent visage he could master. Dark brow raised as if daring him to refuse him. Elrond swallowed the piece of fruit he was chewing as a distraction, hoping the elf would drop the subject.

"The cute elf," Erestor mused slowly, his voice feather light as if wondering, "I first thought Arwen had returned until I realised she would have had lost her mind to flatten down her chest that much willingly."

Elrond grimaced at the mention of his daughters assets.

"Can we not talk about my daughter as if she was any other elleth?" The realisation he had made years ago that his daughter was indeed a sexual being was disturbing enough. Now, as she had bloomed into her full beauty he couldn't find enough time to beat off all the elves vying for her attentions. Sometimes he was glad that the twins were, in fact, boys. He could only imagine the agony if he had sired all girls.

Erestor twitched his dark brow making Elrond sigh in response, caving under the stern gaze of his advisor. "The elf is Celebrian's youngest."

Erestor choked on the wine he had been sipping, inelegantly spitting it back into the cup. "What?"

"Yes," Elrond said with his eyes rolling in their sockets at the disbelief on Erestor's face. "Consequently, that makes him my children's half-brother."

"You are jesting," Erestor said disbelievingly, before thinking back at how much the youngling had resembled Arwen. The likeness was too pronounced to be a simple coincidence.

The Lord of Rivendell raised a challenging eyebrow of his own. His hands stapled together before him as he watched his advisor and longtime friend with amusement.

"Shit."

"Is that the best response you could come up with?" Elrond asked teasing, unimpressed by the choice word.

"So what? It seemed appropriate considering the situation," Erestor said as he snagged one of the grapes and plopped it into his mouth.

Elrond sighed while shaking his head slowly. "And I trust you with the most important matters of realm.."

Glaring back at him, Erestor threatened with a look of seriousness on his fine features, a calculating glint in his eye that said more than a thousand words could. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

The room fell into silence for a moment as they stared at each other, before both elves burst into laughter and the tension of the recent events was aired out of their system.

* * *

#To be continued.


	3. Exploring

**Crossing the Sea**

Exploring

 **.oOo.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" He asked as he tried to keep up with the elf's long strides.

"You'll see," Gildor said as he led the way through the winding hallways.

The younger elf knew better than to ask again. Gildor wouldn't let him in on their destination once he had decided to keep it a surprise. That was just his way, he enjoyed keeping elves on their toes with anticipation.

As they walked, Aerandir caught sight of the stirring elves in the house. Servants went about their chores, messengers and scribes passed them carrying various packages or piles of papers. The whole house was humming with activity and Aerandir found it nice to see so many elves gathered together in one place.

Back home, most elven families had their own little abodes and only those working went to their workplaces. Unless it was time for a festival or something else universal elves were very solitary creatures. At least on the coast, but it could be a quirk only the seafaring elves had. Aerandir's own home was large enough to house three generations of elves, but more often than not it stood empty. Being a family of seafarers meant most of the men were out at sea, sometimes for days at a time. Only the women, his mother and grandmother could be found at home at all times. Hence, it was a nice change to see a house as lively as this one.

"Aerandir."

He locked eyes with Gildor's smiling ones. The older elf's blue pools reflected a shimmer of light, causing crystal speckles to emerge in the normally icy blue orbs. Tearing his eyes away from the them, Aerandir saw the true reason they had stopped.

He could but gape at the sight.

Behind Gildor, a huge garden spread out before his eyes. Aerandir found himself lost for words as he moved almost on autopilot a few steps past Gildor's towering form. A wall of sunlight swallowed him as he walked out from underneath the roof unto the small porch, which further on gave way to strategically placed stepping-stones.

Clear birdsong reached his ears from where birds he had never seen sat perched in the flowering trees. A small stream meandered through the garden, fed by one of the nearby waterfall pools. He stepped along the stone path, walking among lush bushes and flowers of all colors. Patches of flowering plants grew along the paths and some grew down the side of the stream, hanging over it so that their petals almost kissed the dancing waters. Bees and butterflies drifted through the air from one area to another as they relished in the splendor of spring. It was like a secret hidden from the world and Aerandir stood mesmerized, unable to believe how untainted the very earth felt.

The path suddenly split up into several smaller ones, each leading off into different parts of the garden, each of which held their own resplendent flower displays. Aerandir twisted around for a moment as he followed them all by eye before finding one in particular. One leading to a brilliantly white gazebo, which lay nestled among flowering plum and magnolia trees.

The gazebo itself sat on a small upraised area, from which it was overlooking a bend in the sparkling stream. Vines intertwined with the upholding pillars of the structure, adding splashes of color with their deep purple and blue flowers.

"Judging by your expression it was all worth the long walk here," came the soft words breathed lightly into Aerandir's ear.

Jerking away Aerandir covered his now hastily reddening ear with his hand, trying to put some distance between himself and the now very pleased face Gildor sported. Had he been so absorbed with the view that he had not even noticed the elder elf's approach?

"Well?" Gildor asked.

"It's wonderful," Aerandir said breathlessly, fingers playing with the hem of his tunic as he tried to keep his blush down. "Actually, it's quite magnificent."

Gildor glowed at the shorter elf's appreciation of his efforts. "I knew you would love it."

The light-haired elf grasped Aerandir's hand and proceeded to lead the elf further down the path towards the gazebo.

"It is Lady Celebrian's garden, one of her most beautiful projects here in Imladris." Gildor explained as they treaded carefully along the stone path. "Although the head gardener is the one who keep it in order these days. Elrond tells me this is where your mother could be found most of the time she was missing from the house."

Aerandir's eyes widened and studied the scenery with even more fervor than before. Indeed, he could see small signs of his mother's green thumbs: In the arrangement of plants, in the characteristic choice of flowers. Small but indicative signs of Celebrian's period in the valley. Somehow, the stories of Celebrian's life did not seem like a simple figment of his imagination anymore. No, this was proof that it had happened in this very place.

Aerandir's eyes locked onto one patch in particular, made up by a group of rose bushes. His mother always loved her roses. Seeing the wonderful fauna of roses; pink, red and pure white growing in harmony with the rest of the gardens inhabitants made it more real than ever.

Reaching the gazebo, Aerandir realised that this was the place his mother had tried to replicate back home, though this version was definitely more beautiful than their own. He climbed the finely hewn stone steps, his fingers tracing the arch of the gazebo's entrance way as he entered and then lowered himself into a sit on the delicately carved bench inside.

"My mother loved this place," he said softly, eyes still taking in the fine handiwork of the Imladrian carpenters. "She still speaks of it. I never thought it would be this beautiful."

"I am told it was a wedding gift from Lord Elrond, made especially for her use. She started this garden upon her moving here as his wife, and soon it became a private haven for them. The Lady Arwen still enjoys most of her time in this garden while she is here," Gildor mused, enjoying the surrounding calm and beauty the garden offered.

"A gift fit for a queen," Aerandir commented still in awe, his eyes reading the short love poem carved along the beam in the ceiling. "To be given a gift such as this, who would not be overjoyed? I had never imagined Lord Elrond to be a romantic."

Gildor moved in closer, one blond brow rising. "Shall I give you one?" he asked innocently.

"What..!?" Aerandir flushed, looking away once again, too embarrassed to keep eye-contact. He could feel the heat radiating off the other elf, and it only intensified his overheating face.

"I meant that it is an honorable gift indeed, this gazebo. Though, I must confess, I always wanted to depict this scene." Aerandir's eyes started to little by little commit the architecture and the plant life that surrounded them to memory. "I've heard her description of this place so many times... Now that I have seen it with my own eyes I wish to eternalise it even more. Perhaps by doing so, I can take a piece of it back with me for her."

Gildor smiled warmly, pulling back to rest against the backrest. "I'm sure you will have plenty of time to do so if you wish. It is still spring after all. Rivendell is sheltered, more protected from the elements than most parts of Arda so you will have plenty of time to enjoy its pleasures yet."

Aerandir let the words seep in a bit more. His eyes already scanning the scenery and thinking of what materials to use, how he would dye his threads... The garden was so vibrant and he wanted to catch its very essence in his work. Only then would he do its beauty justice.

Gildor sat in silence simply studying the youth beside him. Aerandir, however, was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice his gaze. Gildor mused over how he looked sitting there, with the garden backdrop and the sunlight twinkling over his form from between the leaves. If Gildor didn't know better, he would have thought that Aerandir was a true resident here in Imladris. He certainly had the features.

Long, ebony hair that flowed down his back in a shiny waterfall. The strands had a newfound wavy quality to them after entering the valley, probably due to the humid air. Gildor could imagine the hairs curling further in the salty sea breeze of Aerandir's home. The tendrils brushing his skin as he walked along the shore.

His cheekbones were similar those of the Noldor, but the delicate chin had to be Galadriel's influence. Aerandir's skin tone was more surprising. The tan hue carried a somewhat golden tint to it Gildor had not seen in these lands yet. Only in the lands to the south did he see similar shades, but none were as glowing as this elf's. It made him extremely exotic compared to normally pale skin of elves. There was no doubt in Gildor's mind that the elf would turn out to be quite handsome after maturing more during his first millennia. With the air of wisdom gained by long years, the mysteriousness around him would only grow.

Aerandir's eyes were a whole different matter. The orbs were a deep blue shade right now, but Gildor knew that once the sun touched them the violet tinge he had become so familiar with these past few weeks would return in full. In fact, Gildor found that those eyes were the most expressive part of the elf, who otherwise kept his features quite controlled. He had been worried at first at his guarded manner, but soon the younger elf started to drop some of his close-guardedness while in his presence. It was reassuring as well as pleasing as it allowed him to read those ever-changing eyes more easily. They had a magnetic pull to them, one Gildor always associated with Arwen's own. A feature that the both of them had inherited from their mother, who in turn owed their mysteriousness to her mother's. The dark lashes surrounding them only enhanced this property and gave them a finish that was hard to look away from. Like jewels sparkling in the dark, alluring and disarming at the same time.

"Lord Gildor?"

The elder elf snapped out of his musings to find another dark head leaning in over the balustrade, gray eyes watching him suspiciously as if he had been up to no good.

"Elladan! How nice of you to join us," Gildor greeted, only to be ignored by the other elf.

Elladan stared fixedly at Aerandir who had just managed to pull himself away from the alluring sights of the garden in favor of their new visitor. Elladan smiled invitingly. "I am to give you a tour, Lord Aerandir. I am informed you will be staying with us for a while?"

"Ah, yes," Aerandir spoke softly. "I will be relying on you and your lord father's kindness for a while. It is a most gracious act and I sincerely thank you for the hospitality. And please, Lord Elladan, I am no lord."

Gildor noted the way the younger elf picked on the hem of his tunic again, eyes wide as they answered Elladan's with a pleading gaze. Gildor understood his feelings. It must be awkward, to be addressed as such by your own blood.

"Very well. Aerandir it is then, but only if you will return the favor?" Elladan asked, amused, once he noticed the elf's nervous body language.

"Of course, My Lord – Elladan – I mean." Aerandir corrected hastily.

The wide smile that followed could only mean that the slip had been noted and the correction accepted. Elladan moved over to the entrance and was soon followed by an eager Aerandir. The whoosh of empty air beside him caused Gildor to frown.

"What, am I not offered a tour too?" Gildor asked, put off by being left behind.

He watched the taller elf herd the shorter one in front of him, hurrying his steps. Elladan's dark head turned back at him. "You know the place like the back of your hand already! Find something more grown up to do!" Elladan called back at him, before they disappeared around the bend.

Gildor sat gaping for a moment, shocked by the elf's audacity. 'Grown up.. Grown up!'

"Your an adult too..!" He grumbled darkly. Really, young elves these days!

* * *

 **.oOo.**

"This is door it to the library, the Den of Erestor, if you ever need to find him," Elladan said cheerfully before turned serious, his voice lowering as if telling a scary fairytale to child, drawing suspense into his words. "I would not enter there unless you need written words or information. Even then, should Lord Erestor find you, be prepared to have your ears fall off!"

Elladan watched the younger elf with him pale dramatically before continuing. "And by all that is holy, do not ask him about the lays. That is, unless you _want_ to listen to him reciting poetry for the rest of the afternoon."

"Is he really that bad?" Aerandir asked curiously with a small hint of fear.

"He is a scholar with far too much time on his hands for the safety of Rivendell," Elladan said with a grin on his face.

"Usually he is in his office by Adar's own, but if do you find him in the library that means he is free to pester others. That is when you will want to avoid him.." Ellandan trailed off, before realisation seemed to hit him.

"Unless, you are a scholar too?" He asked suspiciously, noting the lack of warrior build in his companion.

"Heavens, no!" Aerandir waved his hands in the air as if to dispel that notion. "Though, I enjoy a nice book now and then, I am more of a visual person."

"Hmm.." Silver eyes studied his flustered face. "What do you do then?"

Aerandir pushed some of the hair swept loose by the wind behind his ear, eyes focusing forward. "I craft."

Dark eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. "You are a carpenter?" Elladan's head tilted to the side, as if trying to fit that profession unto his single tour member's exterior.

"Not really," Aerandir said slowly, the words nearly inaudible among the hustling in the corridor.

"An artisan then," Elladan finalised. He had to admit the arts would fit the smaller elf well.

"I guess you could call it that."

Elladan frowned in confusion. "What exactly does it entail then?"

Aerandir sighed, thinking of how to best explain his occupation. "I work fabrics, many kinds really. But the more extravagant work involves weaving and embroidery."

"You make clothing?" Elladan asked, shocked.

"No.. Clothes are small in comparison, although I have made some before. I use large expanses of cloth which I color and embroider to make scenes, or something else requested by the client. I have made banners and silk weaves enough throughout the years. At home, I have a large loom on which I make my finer wall tapestries. But I enjoy embroidering scenes the most."

Elladan watched as the younger elf looked up carefully, as if he expected to get ridiculed for his choice of occupation. Those familiar lavender eyes darkening into a shadowed blueberry hue.

"You may laugh, Elladan. I know most think it a more feminine occupation." His voice was weak, as if he thought so himself.

"I won't laugh at you Aerandir." Elladan answered. Stormy gray eyes flashed with anger at the thought that someone would dare to treat the smaller elf badly simply because of his trade. "It is an honorable trade. One few of us are proficient in these days, as most of our more artistic residents have chosen to sail west."

He led them around a corner, changing his mind about where to end the tour of Imladris.

"In fact," Elladan explained as they climbed stairs to the next level, "I gather you will find yourself quite appreciated here in Imladris. I, for one, know my father is particularly fond of your art style."

He walked with a hidden smile as he pulled a pair of heavy, large doors open.

The hall they entered next was dim, no real light illuminating the space except for a beam of sunlight that streamed in through a glass inlet in the ceiling placed in the middle of the room. As he had been in the hall plenty of times before, Elladan moved with unrivaled grace as he located and lit one of the wall sconces. The action caused a chain reaction, which led to the fire spreading to other sconces in the hall. Now, properly lit, the hall's true grandeur revealed itself.

Elladan heard the gasp emitted from beside him and watched proudly Aerandir's reaction to the Hall of Ages. Even in the soft lighting he could see the wide eyes and the sudden glitter in them when the younger elf saw the artworks spread throughout the hall. The elf was shaking with restrained energy brought upon by the fine crafts.

Deep, blue pools flickered towards him asking for permission.

"You may." Elladan said softly, but the shorter elf was already off into the hall before he even finished the words.

Aerandir walked around in a daze. Never had he seen so many artworks gathered in one place before. As he came closer to the walls he was even more amazed by the fact that not all of the images before him were murals. No, some of them were very intricately made wall tapestries. He let his eyes wander over one particular piece that had called out to him more than the others. The image was of a great, fiery beast being challenged by a golden haired warrior.

The weave itself was exquisite. Aerandir pondered that it must have taken ages to make it. Each strand had been chosen separately, probably even dyed individually to create the perfect hues. There was no empty spaces, instead unbelievable detail showed off even the texture of the cliffs.

Aerandir's trained eyes easily picked out the interwoven strands of silver and gold. Dare he even note some mithril in there? Unconsciously, he almost ran his fingertips over the fabric before staying his hand. It would not do to touch it as he might harm the ancient piece.

Gazing reverently at the image of perfection before him he did not notice the elf stepping up behind him.

"You know how to appreciate your art, young one," Elladan said with amusement. The darkhaired peredhel admired the work for a moment, allowing his fëa get connected with the story behind it. "This is one of my favorites actually. Who knew we had such similar taste?"

"You like tapestries, Elladan?" Aerandir asked with no small amount of wonder.

Elladan gave a benevolent smile. "I practically grew up in this hall. Me and my brother played through the adventures and heroic deeds depicted here and many of my history lessons were given in this very room. Erestor found it a particularly helpful tool in teaching us history, as we could be shown pictures and not just dusty tomes."

"Fascinating." Aerandir allowed his first true smile in Elladan's presence and the half-elf could not help but stare at the sight.

"You really should smile more often Aerandir."

Aerandir raised an eyebrow. "And you should appreciate history even without pictures," he retorted playfully.

"True, true. Though I must confess, at your age I found other past-times far more interesting."

"You are not that old." Aerandir did not believe this elf to be honestly reminiscing the past like an old man already.

"Indeed. Though comparing my roughly 3000 to your 300 years makes me feel old indeed," Elladan chuckled, he enjoyed teasing the elf.

Aerandir giggled at the words, before trying to look serious. "It is nothing really, compared to Gildor."

Hearing Gildor's name made something ugly twist inside Elladan's stomach. A familiar unease he felt around his sister, whenever too many eyes lingered on her. "Yes. Gildor is old. _Very old_."

If Aerandir found it strange why Elladan insisted on pointing out Gildor's ancient age he did not reveal it. Instead, he turned back towards the tapestry.

"Is the maker of this one still in Imladris?" he asked after studying it for some time.

Elladan's answer came as a shallow shake of a head. "That elf in particular sailed soon after marrying, or so I'm told. I was a toddler at the time."

"Good. That means I can find him in Valinor then." There was acceptance in the statement and a big, radiant smile spread on his lips.

Elladan was unsure how he felt about that.

In the end, Aerandir concluded his time in Imladris would be far more fun than he originally anticipated.

* * *

 **#To be continued..**

* * *

Adar, Ada – Father

Peredhel – Half-elf (Half-elven)

Valinor – Land in the west across the sea where elves travel after tiring of Middle-Earth. Sometimes referred to as the undying lands.

Arda – Middle-Earth

 **AN** Hope you enjoyed it! The progression is kind of slow, but it will build up faster further on. I think the next chapter will see some development between the twins and Aerandir. Oh, and Glorfindel lurks around the corner.

If anyone knows what the hall in which the Shards of Narsil is kept is called, please let me know! /DR


	4. Bleeding Sores

**Disclaimer** Sadly, the original genius of Tolken is not mine.

 **Warning** male/male relationships, slash. Overly emotional elves.

 **AN** And finally! Enjoy – DR

 **Summary** The topic was still a sore one for all of them, another reason why Elrond had feared this moment for weeks now. The discussion would probably rip open the scabbing wound and leave it raw and bleeding all over again.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Elrond sat silently at the dinner table. His family and friends, including Aerandir and Gildor, had gathered for the evening meal. All the while Elrond sat pondering, as the Lord of Imladris had still to adress the issue of Aerandir's parantage with the twins yet, leaving him apprehensive and on edge. Privately, Elrond feared they would find out before he was ready to tell them...

His stomach knotted at the thought.

Watching his table mates, it was not hard for Elrond to be struck once again by the absurd similarity Aerandir had to his daughter. Having him sitting between his sons only intensified the vision and he felt his heart clench at the sight. It had been far too long since his daughter had visited her home.

He also distantly noted Erestor staring fixedly on the elf. Obviously in a similar state of mind as himself. As he caught Erestor's gaze Elrond felt the advisor place his hand on his thigh in a comforting gesture. Smiling in appreciation of his long time friend, Elrond reassumed his eating.

In his mind, however, Elrond wondered how his children would react to the news of having another sibling. He knew his daugher would be exstatic. And knowing Arwen, her grandparents would soon be on their way as well to visit their new grandchild. Elrond only hoped that Elladan and Elrohir would be as welcoming of Aerandir as the others. The twins had been in a fragile state ever since their mother left them and even the slightest shove might unset the delicate balance kept between the family members. His twins were, after all, as hotheaded, impulsive and stubborn as Elrond himself had been at their age. Which only added to his worries. Would the news chase them away even further from him?

Casting a glance at the mirror images across the table, Elrond could only hope in his heart that his fears would not turn out to be true.

For his _and_ Aerandir's sake.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

Elrohir studied the elf beside him, fascinated by his elven beauty. Though elves were accustomed to beautiful things, rarely did he see such radiance. The only person he could closely compare the youth to was Arwen, as she was famed with a unearthly beauty which left most besotted after just spending a few moments with her.

Silently, he wondered at the pull he felt towards the younger elf. It was disturbing to say the least that his heart would react this way to his presence. Especially so when Elrohir could not yet put a name on this feeling he was experiencing. Glancing at his brother over the shorter elf's head, Elrohir noticed Elladan was having a similar conflict. The older twin had always had a sever protective streak for his sister and now this seemed to have been transferred to Aerandir as well. Even if was done unconciously.

Knowing he was treading dangerous water, Elrohir asked nervously: "So, Aerandir, are you bonded yet?" After all, it was not unsual for young elves to bond early in life. The peredhil twins were simply oddities on that subject. Not that anyone ever complained about their single status...

Elrohir was not, however, prepared to hear a sudden choking sound from across the table as he saw Erestor trying to dislodge something in his father's throat. When his father regained his breath again, Elrohir turned his attention back to the dark haired elf beside him. Elladan and Gildor were not so subtly leaning into the conversation, far too interested to let it remain private.

Aerandir blushed red at the question. "Ah.. No, I'm not." He didn't notice the relief that filled most of the table's occupants. "Though, our family has a tradition of birth betrothal. So technically, I'm promised to another. Though I have yet to meet the elleth myself."

Elrohir slumped at the news. "Promised? But how can you be betrothed to someone you haven't even met yet?" Was that not against their elven culture? A culture that believed strongly in the bonding of hearts out of love. Elrohir had always believed that the Valar sent them one elf meant for specifically for the one individual and that only when they met their one true match would they fall in love.

He guessed that belief was partly to blame for why his father had yet to receive any grandchildren...

The dark haired elf fumbled for words. He knew agreements of betrothal were uncommon among the Eldar, but his father's family was an old Valimar house with oldfashioned values. Even his mother had protested the arrangement strongly, but had in the end relented to the will of the family, hoping he would reach a decision himself sooner or later.

"We are a very traditional house. I fear much of the old customs are outdated, though some more so than others."

Elrond was staring at his plate in confusion. The boy's admission startled him for Aerandir's tale did not fit in with Celebrian's values at all. In fact, her whole 'insisting they court properly before marrying' plan was because she didn't like marrying out of duty, tradition or family agreements. Even the alliance between their realms was unimportant to her unless they fell in love with each other the natural way first. Celebrian had been convinced one should always marry for love. Something that ironically had not kept them together in the end. And now her son was diverting from her own strongly held beliefs.

"You are a very brave elf," came the unexpected comment from Erestor. "Or a very foolish one. I could never imagine binding myself to a total stranger."

Wide eyed, Aerandir countered. "I would not wait to meet her at the binding ceremony for the first time! He protested, his face darkening with the thought of his match being hidden from him until the last minute. "Surely, my father will at least introduce us beforehand?" He said a bit unsure. Aerandir felt conflicted, discussing his possible future with these elves. People he had only just met recently. A large part of him felt like fleeing the room to escape the curious gazes, but something told him it would be unwise – not to mention rude – to leave the table without being excused by Lord Elrond.

"Do not worry, Aerandir," Gildor soothed, his voice a lulling timbre, intent on lightening the mood. "I will have swept you off of your feet before then so there will be no need for any formal introduction."

Silence filled the table, as well as many of the ones placed close to them who were able to overhear the comment. So stunned were they by Gildor's words some people did not know how to react. The end results of the statement were mixed to say the least.

The twins looked positively wild and if it hadn't been for the restraining hand Elrohir had around his brother's wrist, the blonde wanderer would have found himself with a bump or two on his head for his comment. Elrond and Erestor were both shocked by the degree of Gildor's flirting. The remark throw them off guard with its straightforward nature. The main target, Aerandir, was suffering from a sudden dizziness and forced himself to lean back against his chair to avoid toppling over. His mind spun violently while the elder elf's words continued to play in his head. Blood rushing up to his increasingly red face.

"Sweep me.. _off my feet_?" The insecure voice made Gildor arch a brow, thoroughly pleased at having caused such a reaction from the comely elf. His heart had started beating a little faster while saying the words, warning him that perhaps he had taken his play a little too far. But the twins' posessiveness had egged him on. So, true to form, Gildor had made his most potent remark a clean shot at the elf, while still staking his claim just to infuriate the twins.

Gildor loved victories the most.

Feeling it was his duty to save the poor elf from further embarassment, Elrond changed the subject to what they had been doing during the day. The conversation passively trailed off to Aerandir and Elrond's common like of tapestries and art in general. The safe topic helped the younger elf relax again and soon the embarrassing remark was forgotten in the hall. Though the twins remained wary around the wandering lord.

All the while, Erestor held them under tight observation, a smile growing on his face as he interpreted the flowing emotions and thoughts around the table.

 _Interesting_ , he thought, surveying the elves. _Let us see where this leads, I only hope all will go well once Glorfindel joins into the mix_.

The advisor let out a silent giggle that, had anyone heard it, would have sent alarm bells flying in most elven ears. Erestor knew entertainment when he saw it. And this particular one was potent enough to end up being written down in song.

Only Lindir, the head minstrel, felt the vibes that reverberated off of Erestor and paled at the sensation.

 _Dear Eru help us all! Erestor is scheming again._

* * *

 **.oOo.**

Two weeks passed in a flurry and Aerandir found himself growing all the more accustomed to living in Imladris. Spring was at its height and the young elf spent many days strolling in his mother's gardens, gathering inspiration for his colorscheme.

Now, having acquired the appropriate threads, he was eager to put his skills to the test trying to work this wonderful garden into fabric.

Gildor placed some of their packs on the grass, ready to spread out the blanket. "Is this a good spot?"

Aerandir nodded enthusiastically. From here, he could see the gazebo and the surrounding garden well enough but from a more natural perspective rather than closer to the path. Helping Gildor unfold the blanket over the ground, Aerandir could not help wondering why the other elf had followed him to the gardens again this morning.

Gildor had been an almost constant presence these days, often accompanying Aerandir on his little outings. The male was a comforting presence and it eased Aerandir's nerves to know the elf was nearby. But surely, Gildor had more important things to attend to?

Aerandir was well aware that Elrond sought the elf's council in the evenings. The wandering elf was a rare source of information, since he travelled the lands and saw many things on paths most people did not take roaming Arda. Now, the darkhaired youth debated with himself if his presence was what forced the elf to stay in Imladris, as it had been a request from Cirdan that he follow him to Imadris. Was he, unwittingly, hampering Gildor's work?

"What are you worrying your little head with, Aerandir?" Gildor asked softly. His hand flattening the dark locks back that had managed to come free from Aerandir's simple braid.

Aerandir, used to Gildor's touches by now, stared back at the other's face. "Nothing. I was just lost in thought." He was not ready to confront the elf about his secret guilt complex just yet.

Understanding that the elf needed some space, Gildor reclined back on the blanket. Enjoying the view of the blue sky. Seeing him relax, Aerandir went about unwrapping the parcel that held his work, searching for the square, framed piece of fabric he wanted to start on. The large bundle of cloth worked against him in his endeavours, tangling and making it hard to smooth the fabric out properly.

Gildor, hearing that Aerandir was distracted enough by his embroidery, took the opportunity to study the younger elf.

He had grown fond of Aerandir over the weeks of travel and time spent in each other's company in Imladris. Gildor's wandering ways rarely left him time to acquaint himself with elves outside his traveling company and the ones he had come to know sparingly in his more stable days back in the Second Age. That Aerandir had managed that and more in such a short time was astounding.

At the same time, the fact that he had become so attached to the brunet worried him. Now that the worst of winter and spring had passed, the roads East would be open again. It would not be long before his companions appeared at Imladris' doorstep for another hard but liberating trek across Arda. Had he the choice, Gildor would have invited Aerandir to join them. But the elf was young and sheltered, Gildor knew Aerandir would have a hard time adapting to a life on the road.

Watching the concentration on Aerandir's face, Gildor felt his heart clench painfully.

This was it then. He would leave, not knowing when he would return again. The thought left Gildor's heart shattered and he almost cried out to free himself of some of the ache. He swept his eyes over that young face, telling himself over and over again that it was for the best. It was in Aerandir's best interest to stay here, in Imladris, bonding with his siblings. Who knows how much longer this fragile peace will hold? The youth deserved to spend his time here in happiness. Not following some old fool who was old enough to be his father...

But there in lay the problem, did it not? His feelings, though strong, were not those of a parent towards his child. They was not the same as an elder looking after a young one...

No, not anymore.

Shifting his gaze back on the sky, Gildor wondered if he would ever get an insight to his feelings. Some time in the wild to sort out these emotions would be good for him, he realized. Then, perhaps, he could return. Gildor would come back here – to Aerandir – and share his hard earned findings.

 _Yes_ , thought Gildor, _that is the only proper way of action_.

Decided on his path, the wanderer allowed himself to spend the remaining time with Aerandir to the fullest. He would need the memories on the long road ahead. Reaching out to tug playfully on one long ebony strand, he chuckled at the indignant glare the elf sent his way. After a while Aerandir stilled seeing the harboured amusement in Gildor's eyes. Releasing a sigh, the brunet turned back to his work, not even bothering to ask the elf to release the captive strand from his hold again.

A warmth swelled inside Gildor seeing Aerandir yield to his ministrations.

Gildor's eyes followed his relaxed form to where slender, pale fingers worked the needle elegantly into the fabric. Already, an outline of a flowering tree took form on the fabric, the beginnings of the gazebo's frame showing in the lush greenery.

Yes, he would enjoy these last days. Resigned, Gildor propped his head on his bent arm as he streched out on the blanket, determined to engrave the darkhaired elf's image into memory.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

"Thank you for joining me."

The mirror images closed the door behind them. "The messeger seemed to think it was urgeant," Elrohir said suspiciously, seeing Erestor standing behind his father's desk as well. "Are we in trouble?"

Elrond read the nervousness in their frames immediately. "Please. Take a seat."

The calm underlying their father's serious features only made their gut feeling stronger. Elladan leaned into his brother, whispering: "What did we do now?"

"I don't know," Elrohir hissed back, mind already spinning with possibilities. Was it the bottles of wine they sneaked off with last week, or something else? They had known it was their father's own stock but hadn't been able to resist the temptation of it...

The twins lowered themselves down in the chairs set out for them, thoroughly uncomfortable with how this was going. Their father seemed tired, traces of dark circles beneath his eyes. Erestor, although not in the same state, stood silently, one hand on the back of their father's chair, obviously ready to intervene if he needed to.

"Is there a particular reason why you summoned us?" Elladan swallowed nervously, trying to hide the slight crack in his voice.

"Yes," Elronds silver eyes settled on his sons, "I.. I need to inform you of something."

The twins were surprised at being let of the hook. "Father?"

"It is about you mother."

Elrond paused for a moment to collect himself. Across from him sat his sons, oblivious of why they were here. He closed his eyes seeing the flickering emotions in eyes so similar to his own at the mention of their mother. The topic was still a sore one for all of them, another reason why Elrond had feared this moment for weeks now. The discussion would probably rip open the scabbing wound and leave it raw and bleeding all over again.

Yet, he knew he could not postpone it any longer. There was no other choice but to confess. Drawing a deep steadying breath, Elrond said:

"I have not been entirely truthful with you regarding the circumstances of your mother's departure."

Confused, Elladan said: "She had to sail to stop her fading.. We understand now that even you cannot heal all wounds that are of the soul. We do not blame you, Ada."

His twin held a steadying hand on his shoulder, knowing that speaking of the events surrounding their mother's attack and the consequences of it was still painful to the both of them. Elladan still blamed himself to some extent for her late rescue which made the topic particularly painful for him. It was Elladan's personal failure that struck him the hardest.

"It was not just her attack that drove her to sail..." Elrond said quietly. He was unwilling to spring this upon his children without knowing how they would react to the revelation. But there was no way for him to soften the words.

Suddenly, warm waves soothed him, the familiar touch of Erestor's fëa against his own offering him comfort as Erestor's hand clenched his shoulder. Making a connection Elrond was in dire need of at the moment. Drawing another steadying breath Elrond steeled himself for their reaction.

"Your mother was very young when we met. I needed the alliance the marriage would give both our realms. Celebrian, although against it in the beginning, consented after an extended courting period. I believe she loved me when we took our vows, just as I soon fell in love with her after approaching her with the idea of marriage." He paused and looked at the mirror images they had created together. The fruit of their budding love.

"You were created from our love, never doubt that," Elrond's voice was heavy with emotion at the words. He sent them a deep gaze, his eyes trying to show them how much they had been wanted.

"Our love, however, was not strong enough to last through the trials of her capture."

Elrohir, whose mouth had been slightly agape from hearing his father's confession, gathered himself. "Your love..?"

Elrond shut his eyes. "I loved your mother, I still do as love is not an emotion easily broken. But the connection between us... Your mother... She did not feel the same." He turned to glance at his other son who sat silent, but he could feel the emotions bubbling beneath his controlled surface. "Our fëa were not connected enough for me to be able to heal her. She would not heal properly while having such a weakened bond, it only split her fëa and her strength further to keep it up. Celebrian needed a strong link to keep her fëa in Arda and apparently I was unable to fulfill that part for her."

Elrond face became ridden with regret and shame as he whispered words he had long kept hidden in the darkest places of his heart. "I was not good enough for her."

Elrond watched the truth play out on Elladan's features. The elder twin's brows knit in confusion and growing anger. "She left you. Not because she _had_ to.. But because she _wanted_ to!" His heir's voice had turned icy as he surrendered his thoughts to the room.

"Dan!" Elrohir hissed at him, but Elladan pulled out of his brother's grasp.

"She abandoned us, because she couldn't accept father's fëa!"

"No, son." Elrond said slowly, eyes never leaving their forms. "She left, because she didn't have any choice."

Elrond tone remained calm, though inside he felt like screaming. He knew he should have expected Elladan's hotheaded response. The elder twin's temper was as certain as his brother's calm nature was. Elrohir had always been the more reasonable of the two.

"We let each other go, Elladan. We could have worked on deepening the bond, but it would have taken far longer time than what she had available at the time. She was fading. Had I kept her forcefully in Arda she would have faded before we could have reestablished our bond properly again. She had no strenght left to do it."

Elrond swallowed convulsively, flashes of his wife's marked, mangled and drained body at the forefront of his mind. "We renounced our claim on each other and set each other free. I escorted her to the havens set on helping her heal her fëa again. It was the only reasonable choice, and the Valar must have deemed it right for her to have survived it. Celebrian is alive in Aman and I do not regret saving your mother. Not once."

He watched Elladan, the boy's head hanging, eyes set on his balled up fists. Turning to Elrohir, Elrond found his stormy eyes wet as tears clung along the rim, but his gaze remained steady. He could read the undestanding in Elrohir's eyes and felt relieved that at least one of his sons did not condemn him for his choice.

"You mean to tell us that you are no longer married in the eyes of the Valar," Elrohir spoke tentatively, still keeping a firm hold on his brother's shaking form.

Elrond nodded. "Yes."

"Why tell us this now? Why now, after years of silence?" Elladan spat, his eyes fastened on his father, taking in his father's surprise at his sudden questions. He was sure his father could see the anger in his eyes, but he didn't care. "Why?"

Hurt by the accusation in his son's eyes, Elrond rose to stand by the window. He heard Erestor move in the background and knew the elf left them to offer some privacy now that the worst part was over. He cast a wave of gratitude to the elf for his silent support.

Mulling on the circumstances regarding his discovery, he said in a slightly surprised tone.

"I received news I did not expect."

"News?" Elrohir had obviously caught on to his uncertainty.

"Your mother.. She has remarried in Aman." Elrond heard Elrohir suck in a breath in surprise. Knowing that he could not stop now, he continued: "You have a younger brother."

There was a sudden crash and Elrond turned around to see Elladan standing, his chair lying toppled on the floor. Elrohir hadn't even noticed as he remained seated, unable to brake his gaze from his father's form.

"It is Aerandir," Elrond said slowly, taking caution in his words. He did not have to wait long for a reaction.

"Dan!" Elrohir tried to stop him, but was unable to catch him before the elder twin was out the door and storming down the hall. He was about to follow, but was stopped in the doorway.

"Leave him."

Elrohir turned back to his father, his body in conflict as his legs wanted him to chase his brother knowing he needed him, but his mind heeded his father's call, aware of the underlying order in his tone.

Elrond sat down tiredly, this time on the twoseater by the fireplace. "He needs to come to terms by himself."

The younger twin hesitated for another moment before closing the door, seating himself opposite his father. "You seem calm about this," Elrohir said silently, forcing himself to keep from sounding like he was mocking his father. Elrond might feel he was in the wrong, but Elrohir did not believe for a moment that his father would allow such blantant disrespect, no matter the circumstances.

"I have known the truth far longer than you have. Time to digest the news I really needed. It is part of why I delayed telling you for so long."

Elrohir watched the fire, lost in thought. "Aerandir... He didn't tell us either. We were decieved.,. Why would he hide his identity?"

"I asked him to keep his silence," Elrond said as he leaned his head into his hands. "I knew you would have a hard enough time accepting the true reason behind our separation. How would you have reacted to suddenly find out you have a brother you never knew of? I tried to explain it properly today and you saw how Elladan reacted."

"He is still our brother, Ada. A half-brother, but our sibling by blood none the less." Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. "Elbereth!" He slapped his hand over his mouth. His shoulders heaving in pace with his breathing.

"Elrohir?" Elrond leaned forward, worried over his son's sudden panic. "Elrohir, what is wrong?"

"I.." The elf suddenly turned pale before going green, throwing himself on his knees and barely missing the carpet as he threw up on the floor. Elrohir's throat burned and his stomach twisted violently inside him, making him shake. He felt his father's steadying hands on him, holding him up and keeping his hair out of the way.

"It is alright. Let it out," his father soothed, realising his son was dealing with shock.

"It is not alright! I am disgusting!" He breathed, tears in his eyes from the pressure of his heaves. His stomach was still turning at the thought of what could have happened. "I was _attracted_ to my own brother.. My little brother!"

Realising the thoughts in his son's head Elrond pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him in the process. "You are not in the wrong.." He felt the shivers wrecking Elrohir's form and knew he had done a serious misjudgement in keeping this secret for so long. "I should have told you earlier. I am sorry. You did not know. It is not your fault."

The words did not comfort him as the young peredhel shook his head in denial. "I should have felt the connection. I should have known without you telling me..." Elrohir rambled convinced. "I should have realised why they were so alike.."

"People make mistakes, Elrohir. Your body did not know any better. It had no guidelines to follow yet." Elrond swiped a strand of dark hair from Elrohir's face. Reading those tormented gray eyes. It made his heart clench seeing the harsh judgement his son ruled on himself. His son, who had not yet experienced love enough to know the difference between attraction and love, was repulsed by acting on what he knew. "Do you still feel attracted to him, knowing what you do now?"

"What? Of course not!" Anger at himself rolled within him. "How could I be? It is nauseating to just think of it."

Elrond smiled.

"See.. You are not sick. Nor the abomination you so quickly named yourself." He watched realisation hit his son's eyes and took over using the voice he usually used on his patients. "You experienced a pull towards him that was unexplainable. You could not logically find the reason for it so your mind labled it in the most logical way: As attraction."

"But.. I.." His father's words were reasonable. But he still couldn't forgive himself for letting his attraction grow this way. Just yesterday, he had dreamt of Aerandir, dreams that he now wished could be erased from his mind. The shame he felt at having thought of his own blood relative in that way made him feel sick.

"Elrohir!" Elrond gazed deep into his eyes. Compelling him without words to listen to him. "You are not to blame. Do you understand."

Elrohir returned the gaze for a moment before shifting it away, leaning into his father's chest to hide behind a curtain of dark hair. "I understand. But it doesn't mean I like it."

* * *

 **.oOo.**

He stumbled on through the corridor, his mind no longer registering where he was going. Instead, Elladan was locked in his thoughts which seemed like a flowing unescapable vortex, intent on dragging him into it and never let him resurface again.

His father's words still echoed inside his mind. _It is Aerandir._ His heart raced as he fought to keep himself from panicking. He had left the office in a hurry, his anger at the whole situation burning inside him.

Elladan had never understood his mother's willingness to abandon them, to sail to Valinor without even asking them to come with her. He had never understood the strange attitude his father had adopted during that last travel to the Havens. The way he had slowly grown more and more distanced, taking time away from her instead of staying close. Letting them stay by her side instead of doing it himself.

He had thought his father was stuggling with the oncoming grief of her departure. But now he knew. He had the truth. _We renounced our claim on each other and set each other free._

Before he knew it, he stood in a dark corridor. His eyes adjusting to the dim lighting before widening as he realised where he was. His hand reached out to trace the weave on the wall. The tapestry still glowing slightly, the mithril threads reflecting the low light that filtered through the ceiling.

 _You have a younger brother..._

The scene of Aerandir standing in this exact place, staring in awe at the tapestry of Glorfindel's heroic last battle flashed before Elladan's eyes. He remembered the soft smile that grazed Aerandir's lips at hearing his own praise of the artwork. The way he had glowed when Elladan commented on their similar taste in artwork.

He fell to his knees as his chest constricted, locking air inside him. How could he not have noticed? Was this the reason for the strong protectiveness he had been feeling towards the elf? Elladan had always attributed it to the fact that the elf was younger and reminded him of Arwen's innocence. That the similarities evoked his emotional response on an instictual level... Now Elladan knew why. He must have unconciously picked up on his Aerandir's hidden brotherly affection and adoration for him. His fëa must have identified their similar threads.

 _Elbereth, I have another brother_ , the revelation shook through him and Elladan didn't know if he should be happy or sad.

Happy, that he had another brother to keep safe, to take care of and teach the ways of their house? Or sad, because said elfling had grown up separated from them, from his family. Never knowing what it was like to be teased, to be part of pranks or simply being siblings?

Recalling Aerandir's tales of his childhood he knew that the elf was more lonely than anything. Something, that by all rights, no elfling should have to experience.

Drawing a shaking breath, he grabbed at the stone railing and pulled himself to his feet. Most of his anger had dissipated into nothing by now. His thoughts instead on how the elf had managed to hide such a thing from them this whole time.

Now that he thought about it, Aerandir's heritage should have been obvious. He had Celebrian's eyes after all. The same air and manner as his sister, that mostly came from his grandmother's side. The more he contemplated it the more he realized that there was no doubt that he was Celebrian's son.

His reaction at their first meeting as well seemed more appropriate now that he new where the underlying tension had come from. Sure, Aerandir had eased up around them over the months he had spent in Rivendell, but there still was a strange sense of wonder whenever he was near Elrohir or himself specifically. Like he was seeing ghosts or perhaps some story book hero.

"Somehow, I knew I would find you here, Elrondion."

Elladan froze at the low drawl, already familiar with that tone of voice.

"Erestor," he said as he turned to see the advisor standing near the center piece of the hall in a languid manner.

"What? You are fine already?" the elf asked smoothly as he strode over in his feline like gait. "And here I thought I could offer the comfort of my arms and perhaps a shoulder to cry of for my favorite elfling."

The casual but caring way the advisor said it in made his eyes water. Finally feeling the drain of all the emotions he had experienced in the last hour, Elladan let himself drop all restraints. Quickly, he found his way into the open arms as he buried himself into his old tutor's embrace.

Erestor drew him close in his safe arms. He held silent knowing that saying words would only complicate matters. Elladan had since childhood been the one of the twins that acted on impulse and emotions. His temper had been feared by all his tutors who had experienced those first tantrums the elfling put out. But Erestor also knew that being the emotional one of the pair left him more easily hurt than his brother. He was more likely to hide his pain away to deal with it himself while hidden away in his rooms, rather than reaching out for comfort.

"I.. I still can't believe it," Elladan choked out.

"It is a lot to take in, little one," Erestor continued to soothe. His hand running up and down his back faintly in a comforting motion.

Elladan looked up, his tear-streaked face displayed all the shock he was feeling. "You knew..!"

The elder elf smiled slowly, using his thumb to wipe at a wet trail. "Of course I did. I pride myself on knowing what happens in the house I'm supposed to be responsible for." He held Elladan's face in his hand, watching understanding surface in those gray orbs. Stroking a cheek lovingly, he continued: "Especially when it concerns those I care for the most."

Elladan felt a blush rise in his cheeks as he pulled away from Erestor's grasp, leaning his head down on the other's shouder instead. His old friend's eyes had not lied, they still held their usual honesty, something that unnerved him. Erestor being this nice was always a sign of trouble...

"Thank you," Elladan said as he continued to level out his breathing. His energy seemed to have fled him now that the extra adrenaline had left his bloodstream, he hardly felt capable of standing by his own power anymore. "I needed a shoulder to lean on."

"And I will happily offer it again, should you be in need of it."

The peredhel shook his head in disbelief hearing the teasing tone his mentor had taken on. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Regarding what?" the advisor asked curiously. His hand smoothed over some of the errant dark strands flowing down Elladan's back.

"Aerandir." Elladan felt conflicted, not knowing how he should react now that his head was thinking reasonable trains of thoughts again.

"How do you want act?"

Elladan thought for a moment. "I want to hug him. Tell him he has a family now. That he is not alone." Elladan felt the familiar urge to wrap the younger elf in a cocoon and place him somewhere safe, knowing how such an innocent being could be taken advantage of in Arda's dangerous lands.

 _Taken advantage of..._ The thought brought on images that made his blood boil again.

"I also want to send Gildor out packing as quickly as possible! He should stay away from my little brother!" Elladan seethed, his temper rising again.

Erestor sighed, continuing his soothing rubbing motions on the peredhel's back, knowing he had to keep another kinslaying from happening in Imladris.

 _Elladan, you really are too emotional._

It was a good thing Erestor had had the foresight to ask Aerandir and Gildor to take a picnic in the gardens today rather than join them for dinner. Who knew what would have happened had they all met in the hall?

 _Yes, things are growing interesting indeed._

* * *

 _ **# To be continued...**_


	5. Brothers

**Warning** male/male relationships, slash. Family fluff.

 **AN** Another, somewhat shorter chapter. I think things are starting to heat up a bit! Yours, DR.

 **Summary** Keeping others out had always been the easiest way to protect themselves from the hurt of others leaving them. For there was nothing worse. The twins hated being left behind.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.oOo.**

* * *

A tingling along the short hairs of his neck told him they were staring at him again. It made his stomach tie itself up in knots so he stopped momentarily in his eating, uncomfortable under their heavy gazes.

Lavender eyes rose from his plate to the pair sitting across from him. Elrohir quickly looked away and looked intent on devouring his breakfast as fast as possible, but Elladan did not bother hiding his curious gaze.

Aerandir put down his spoon, gracefully wiping his mouth with the corner of a napkin. "Why are you staring at me?"

The twins had been studying him the whole morning and Aerandir preferred eating his breakfast without being looked at like some animal at display.

Twin pairs of silver grey eyes flickered at his question and Aerandir could almost hear the words that begged to slip off of their tongues. Still, the elder twin managed to stop them at the last minute. "No, it is nothing."

A thin, dark brow arched. "It is obviously not nothing."

Aerandir could not understand the sudden change that had overtaken the twins over the past week. A wall of awkwardness had appeared between them. It was strong and overbearingly obvious to all that were around them, but neither twin were willing to address this new development.

Sending a questioning glance towards the elven lord at the head of the table made Aerandir frown deeper. Lord Elrond would, as his sons, remain a mystery to him. _Why do you avert your gaze?_ Thought Aerandir as he watched the lord forcibly pull his advisor into conversation, a strategic retreat if he ever saw one.

"It is obvious the young Lords here have finally realised your shy beauty, my friend," Gildor laughed jokingly, enjoying the offered entertainment this early in the morning.

"I am glad it amuses you, oh ancient one." Aerandir shot back dryly, not in the mood for the elder elf's teasing remarks.

Gildor, gladly rising to the challenge, quickly fell into his routine of playful teasing. "Why, of course, Your Highness." He even threw a small mock bow into his performance. Gildor smiled widely at the glare that was cast his way, before Aerandir turned away to finish his bowl of berries with cream.

Gildor watched the younger elf eat while nibbling on some cheeze, content to wait for him to finish. After a while though the blond elf's eyes drifted to the window as he took in the sun's position in the sky before he rose from his seat. "Come, Princess, it is time. I shall humbly escort you to your throne in the gardens." He winked, offering his hand to help Aerandir rise.

Aerandir sighed, clearly Gildor was intent on vexing him. Offering a slight bow of his own to his table companions, he said, "Thank you for the meal."

Elrond nodded. "Remember, dinner will be served early today. I'll send for you."

He nodded, hand raised in a farewell gesture. "My lord." Sending a last smile in the direction of the twins, he was disappointed to see both avoid his eyes. Relenting, Aerandir left, following Gildor to the door.

Finally braving a glance in the direction of the exiting pair, Elrohir watched as the overly jolly Gildor escorted Aerandir out of the hall. Sighing, he leaned back against the chair. Feeling exhausted by the new extra tension that had started between them.

Elladan, on the other hand, was busy throwing daggers at the blond wanderers back. His hair an agitated mess from their hasty awakening this morning.

The twins had been on patrol these last three days. Elrohir thought it strangely timely, but quickly realised that it was due to Erestor's manipulations, the elder apparently took pity on them. Still, their brake away from Rivendell had given them both necessary time to reconsider their new relationship with Aerandir, although the elf in question still remained oblivious to them knowing their familial connection.

The twins had argued the whole night after their return about the best way to address the subject with the younger elf, not wanting to scare him off. But as of yet, considering they had slept in and Gildor apparently having staked his claim on Aerandir's time this morning, they would have to catch the elf after dinner to tell him.

"Elladan, you are bending the spoon." Erestor pointed out, dark eyes clearly amused.

Releasing his hold, the utensil fell to the table horribly bent. Elladan stared at it as if wondering how it came to be in that shape.

Elrohir leaned in. "Dan, don't kill the cutlery just because you wish to strangle a certain elf," he said pointedly, well aware of his brother's inclination to hurt Gildor for his overly friendly attitude towards their brother. Not that Elrohir did not share his brother's dislike. They had quickly agreed that Gildor was not good enough an elf to even be considered a suitor for Aerandir, not to mention a possible mate.

They had discussed their feelings regarding Aerandir and had each been shocked by the other's revelations. Elrohir had been glad to find that his twin didn't blame him for his inappropriate feelings towards Aerandir. Knowing that Elladan too had harbored an unexplained attraction to the elf, even if it was more in form of the behavior a protective brother would have towards his sibling.

Elrohir had also been shocked by how easily Elladan seemed to adopt the younger elf into their family. His twin had always been obstinate about family and even those they had known a long time, such as Erestor, had had to work hard to be included into their little circle. Both elves knew it was due to the breaking of their family with their mother's sailing. Keeping others out had always been the easiest way to protect themselves from the hurt of others leaving them.

For there was nothing worse. The twins hated being left behind.

Elladan growled. "I do not like the way he keeps following him unsupervised." His hand retook the spoon and resumed playing with his food, shuffling it from one side to the other.

"He is a good and honorable elf, Elladan, as you both know very well." Elrond was happy to see his sons accepting Aerandir's presence, but this new hostility and almost disturbing overprotectiveness Elladan was showing was something he couldn't permit.

"Well, if you disregard his flirtatious personality," said Erestor, popping a piece of fruit into his mouth. "He would be your average elf, wouldn't he?"

Elrond sent Erestor a betrayed look, silently asking him not to add further fuel to the fire. Knowing his eldest, Elladan would explode into a fit and Elrond would end up having to take responsibility for the corpse that would turn up a week later.

"That is exactly it!" fumed Elladan. His gray eyes a whirl of liquid metal as they fixed on the doors the elf had left through. "If he had been an responsible adult, he would stop harassing Aerandir. Who knows to what lengths he will take his games?"

Elrohir tried to calm him with a hand on his arm. "Dan, I'm sure Gildor won't jump him without his consent." Inwardly, Elrohir certainly hoped he wouldn't, since that would force him to join his brother in whatever act of revenge he came up with.

A laugh from Erestor sucessfully drew the attention of the peredhil. The advisor leaned his head into his hand lazily, watching them with his eyes glowing with mirth. "Do not worry, little one." The smooth voice and the knowing smile on his lips sent shivers down the twins' spines.

"Gildor does not even notice what his own feelings are yet," Erestor said with a sly smile. "Though you accuse him of being a philanderer, Gildor is still quite inexperienced in the ways of the heart.."

Erestor let his feline-like eyes slide over to Elrond seated beside him, who was looking as shocked as his sons, before he added, "Always have been actually."

The table fell awfully quiet. Erestor didn't bother turning when he heard the twins rushed footsteps as they left the table in a rush. Instead he kept his gaze on the half-elf beside him.

"I will not lie to you, my friend," Erestor said as he traced a finger over the rim of his glass. His manner darkening immediately once the twins left the room. "I am afraid there has been a slight miscalculation in my plans."

"What do you mean?" Elrond's brows wrinkled in thought, concerned over his friend's sudden gloom. Erestor had been unusually happy these last few weeks and watching his mood take such a sudden turn for the worse was not how he wanted to begin his morning.

Erestor turned solemn as he dug up a piece of paper from his pocket. The paper slip was nothing more than a short message, but one of heavy importance. Elrond took the note and quickly recognised it to be a relay from the southern guard post. Why the correspondance had gone to Erestor and not directly to him did not register in his mind at that instant. Instead, his eyes widened as they scanned the hastily written message.

 _'Lord Glorfindel and his party has been spotted a few miles south.'_

Stormy gray eyes locked with Erestor's dark ones. The seriousness on Erstor's face told Elrond it was no jest and when the advisor opened his mouth a second later it only confirmed his fears.

"I received it just this morning. He will be here by nightfall."

* * *

 **.oOo.**

Aerandir did not know what to expect when the twins asked him to accompany them on a walk after dinner. Their sudden willingness to speak with him confused him. Elrohir was walking a little ahead of them, while Elladan kept in pace beside him.

The night was warm. A prelude of summer. The warm but comforting air calmed him and he felt some of his fears leave him. That is, until he realised where they were leading him.

"Why are we here?" he asked nervously. Aerandir knew from experience that the twins avoided their mother's garden religiously. The only time they visited it was on special days or when the longing became to much for them. So finding them leading him here now made suspicious, indeed.

Aerandir watched Elrohir climb the short stair before he disappeared into the gazebo. When Elladan's hand took his and gently but firmly pulled Aerandir with him, he complied and lowered himself into a sit on the bench inside. He didn't quite manage to hide his surprise when Elrohir joined him on the bench and his brother started to pace the small space impatiently.

Finding his nerve Elrohir released the breath he had been holding, ignoring his brother's pacing. "Aerandir.. I know you are wondering why we've brought you here."

"We do not wish to scare you," said Elladan taking hold of Aerandir's hand as he came to sit to his left, squeezing it reassuringly. "I.. _We_ want you to know that we do not blame you for hiding from us."

Seeing the confusion on Aerandir's face, Elrohir told him softly: "Father told us."

Aerandir's face quickly went blank and Elrohir had to force himself to appear as non-threatening as possible. Their father had told them of Aerandir's fear of being rejected by his newfound family and neither of them wished to confirm his fears. Especially when they had no intention of doing so.

"He.. told you?" His hesitance was palpable and they could see Aerandir had a hard time believing what they were trying to tell him.

Elladan decided to take control of the situation. "We know you are our brother." His hand kept its hold on Aerandir's, squeezing it faintly in hope that it would comfort him.

Panic flashed on Aerandir's face, his eyes flickering back and forth from one twin to the other. This was impossible! Aerandir had not thought that he would be left alone with them when they were to confront each other on this matter. He had believed Elrond – Gildor at the very least! – would be present once the truth came out.

Now, Aerandir didn't know what to expect. Where they angry? Did they despise him?

Lowering his gaze, he scrutinised the hem of his sleave, fiercely avoiding their eyes as he did not wish to see the rejection on their faces. He felt his heart sink as he was left waiting for the reaction to his deceit. Aerandir knew they had every right to feel hurt by his actions, he could only wish that their anger would be quick to pass.

The twins felt a twinge in their hearts at the scared figure before them. They should have expected him to react this way, it was only natural. Wishing to put Aerandir out of his misery, Elrohir wrapped the elf in a hug from behind after taking a seat behind him on the bench. Elrohir felt his new younger brother stiffen in his hold, almost to the point of not breathing, and it only made him hold Aerandir even tighter.

Elladan, recognizing the hurt in his brother's eyes, used his free hand to bring his face upwards. "We are not angry with you," he said, his eyes trying to convey his honesty. Eyes so similar to their sister's filled with tears as the younger elf drew a shaky breath.

"You should be," Aerandir said in a whisper. Most elves would have been angry with him, showing up and barging into their lives like this. He knew the fact that he was their half-brother should have been incentive enough for them to blame him for trying to keep his identity a secret. For being part of their mother's new life without them. They _should_ despise him.

"I would lie if I said I did not feel a little anger when I found out about you and the circumstances of your birth," said Elladan.

Elrohir tucked Aerandir's head in under his chin. Enjoying the feel of him in his arms, before he too confessed: "Mosty, I think the both of us were shocked when father came clean with us." He searched Elladan's eyes for consent to spill what they both were thinking. "The news itself was.. unexpected."

Elladan brushed away a tear that had managed to escape to run down a smooth cheek. "But now.. we find that it is not wholly unwanted news," he smiled at him encouragingly. "We have both been unexplainably drawn to you. Something about you have called out to us. Now, we finally know what it was."

Aerandir shook his head weakly. "You are too good to me." Using his hands, he tried to hide his tears from them as emotions washed over him. "I.. It was a selfish wish of mine to see you, to get to know you. My father long sought to talk me out of it, even mother was hesitant in allowing me to come here. I had to plead for permission to sail, all the while silently despairing that I would be denied passage."

Elladan, finally failing to keep his distance, joined his brother in hugging the distressed elf. He had never seen so many conflicting emotions take place at the same time. Their admission seemed to have spurred the youth into unravelling himself completely and the only thing they could do was hold him, making small hushing noises as Elrohir softly rocked him against his chest.

Elrohir smiled at his twin, knowing how long Elladan had wished to pull the smaller elf into his embrace. They were whole now. A complete set. The only thing that could have made it better was Arwen's presence. Elrohir too felt his fëa calm now that he held Aerandir in him arms. Their souls were speaking to each other, a silent conversation beyond words. Once touched, they would always find comfort in each other's fëa. It was a bond of family – of blood – that was strong enough to call out to each other over long distances.

Having lived with his twin bond his whole life, the connection between Aerandir and himself paled in comparison. But Elrohir knew that with time, it would strengthen just as Arwen's had. He opened his eyes again, noting how the shaking of his little brother ceased. Their presence seemed to have finally reached out to him as well, unconciously comforting his troubled fëa.

"Know that you will always have a brother in me, Aerandir," Elrohir said, voice tender with emotion as he allowed his fëa to reach out further. He watched lavender eyes peek out from underneath Elladans black curtain of hair. The picture was quite a sight, causing a smile to bloom on Elrohir's face.

"Aye, and I too accept you as my brother." Elladan said seriously, inwardly vowing to protect him as he did all of his family.

The paleness that had previously shown on his skin disappeared and Aerandir felt his cheeks heat in response to their words. How long had he dreamt of this day? How many nights had he spent as a little elfling, wondering what adventures his brothers were having? How many times had he imagined himself there with them, laughing as they explored the world together?

A strong sense of belonging overtook him in a rush, warmth spreading all the way out to his toes and fingerstips.

'Brothers,' Aerandir thought. 'We are brothers.'

Who knew so much love could be kindled by such a simple word? How could he feel so at peace just by knowing they were there, close to him? He buried himself back into Elladan's chest, listening to his breathing. He felt arms tighten around him, the brothers speaking without words as their eyes clearly communicated what their lips did not.

"If this is a dream, I do not want to wake up," he whispered to himself his secret wish.

The twins smiled at each other. Content to stay as the were for a little while longer. The moon lit their forms, their elvish light glowing and blending together with starlight.

Yes, they might have lost their mother, but in return they gained a brother.

* * *

 **#To be continued...**

* * *

Peredhel/Peredhil – Half-elf (sing/plur)


	6. Goldilocks

**Warning** Slash. Male x male interaction. Rated for sexual content, so be warned.

 **A/N** Thanks for your reviews, follows and favorites! Always nice to know there are people reading this despite my slow updates. For this chapter I decided on expanding a bit on surrounding characters. Just to try and make all the different pieces fit. So don't be surprised if there are pairings sprouting up here and there. There is also a couple of -ahem- intimate situations in this chapter though I've edited and downplayed much of the original _action_ so as to not be too offending. But just to give a heads up, see warning above! Anyhow, let me know if you care for more or have any suggestions, want to comment on plot/pairings/Erestor's oddness/my writing etc. Now, Enjoy! Yours, DR.

 **Summary** Many an elf had fallen for those golden locks and many more had been devastated to learn that Glorfindel, formerly of Gondolin, was not all that he promised to be behind that dashing face and disarming smile.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.oOo.**

* * *

The house was filled with uproar as the horses poured into the courtyard. Hoves clacked against stone and the sound of armour and spears filled the air. Healers were already milling through the scene, looking over the returned warriors and collecting those in need of their attention.

Erestor watched in silence from his seat on the balustrade. His mind working fervently for a solution to his problem. The sudden return of the border patrol was not unusual. Parties were often sent back for medical attention once their injuries were too severe to be attended to in the wild. No, that Glorfindel the leader of the patrol had returned with his injured troops was what had surprised him.

The advisor had painstakingly pulled various strings and favors in order to get the blond out of his way. Persuading the elf to take two border patrols in a row in order to surveil a 'new threat' on their borders had been hard enough. Now, all his carefully laid plans might all be for naught, should the reborn balrog slayer realise his true intentions.

Searching the moving bodies below, he easily found the familiar head of spun gold. Already, the elf had managed to draw lingering gazes to him, his famed golden mane having an almost magical pull to it. Many an elf had fallen for those golden locks and many more had been devastated to learn that Glorfindel, formerly of Gondolin, was not all that he promised to be behind that dashing face and disarming smile.

Without pause Erestor dragged a lazy eye over the blond hero's form. Glorfindel seemed whole enough; his armor a little dirtied, his face showing hints of exhaustion weeks in the wild would claim off any elf. But all in all there seemed to be little to no injury on him. Indeed, Erestor could see no reason as to why the golden haired elf would abandon his assignment six weeks too early, bringing a galling frown to Erestor's face.

The general commotion calmed somewhat when Elrond arrived at the scene, his tall form taking a straight path to Glorfindel on his white beast. Elrond took a moment to speak encouraginly to the proud elf-steed Asfaloth and thanking him for his service, before welcoming the horse's master.

"You are early, my friend." Elrond didn't manage to hide the worry that fused into his voice, which was understandable considering how troubled the elf probably still was by the Glorfindel's untimely return.

"I am glad to see you too, My Lord," Glorfindel said playfully, his eyes scanning the crowd briefly before dismounting. "We ran into a particularly vicious pack of orcs.. I thought it best to return and update you personally."

"Orcs?" Elrond asked surprised. Orcs were known to roam along their eastern borders, past the mountains and deep in their passes, but seeing them on the plains to the south was uncommon.

"Yes. The foul creatures," Glorfindel spat in disgust as if cursing their very existance. He pulled out a carefully wrapped parcel from his saddle bag, the fabric of which had the tails of crude arrows sticking out of it. "They used a new nasty version of poison I have never encountered before. I brought these, incase they can help with divining an antivenom. We ran out of our healing herbs while treating some of our wounded and need to restock. I thought it wise to bring the rest back for they have suffered the effects of the poison far longer than is advisable. It is beyond my expertise to heal."

Elrond seemed intrigued by this new development. "What have you used?"

"We've stemmed its spread with athelas, but it won't negate it fully. I have only won them time. The rest.. is up to you."

Elrond nodded solemnly, knowing how treacherous orc-poison could be. He took the parcel, careful of its dangerous content and gripped Glorfindel's shoulder, face finally breaking its stern visage. "Take some rest, my friend. I will seek you out once I'm done with this."

The balrog slayer nodded sensing the hidden order in the lord's tone, returning the warrior hold. He watched Elrond leave towards the healing wing before turning Asfaloth over to the eager stablehand. He smiled as he watched his horse eagerly devour the apple the stablehand offered him. Asfaloth was as sure to enjoy his stay back in Rivendell as he himself would if this pampering was to continue. Inwardly Glorfindel was glad that his old friend would be taken well care off for Asfaloth had worked hard indeed to carry many of his soldiers home and away from harm.

"I will come to see you tomorrow, my friend," he whispered to the steed, stroking Asfaloth's strong neck.

Gathering his traveling gear, he felt himself relax somewhat at the homely feel that surrounded him in the Valley. Tension from the last days of patrolling had left him tired and uneasy. Weariness seeped into him as he finally lowered his guard fully. Here was nothing to worry about. His men were being taken care of, for which he was thankful, but Glorfindel couldn't shake the sudden sensation that _something_ felt odd about coming home. He scanned his surroundings for another moment before his eyes caught the familiar form perched on the balustrade.

His sky blue eyes softened as he saw Erestor's long, slender build lounging on the stone railing, his dark eyes sharp against his pale features, enhancing his midnight hair further. It pleased him even more to see the advisor's hair loose, instead of in its usual tight braid. Its silk like strains fanned out softly over his silver gray robes, adding life to the normally controlled advisor's appearance.

"Have you missed me?" Glorfindel asked as he stopped directly beneath him, a smile growing on his lips when the advisor's lips kept their relaxed state for once instead of thinning out at the sight of him.

He watched the elf dangle his legs a bit while Erestor stared at him, his dark eyes studying him curiously. Glorfindel moved up the stair slowly. The closer proximity immediately revealed to Glorfindel why Erestor was so out of character for by drawing a breath he caught a whiff of heavy red wine lingering on the advisor's breath.

Erestor studied the warrior's face for another moment, before willing himself to be more social. After all, someone needed to distract this elf long enough to ensure the safety of his plans.

"Perhaps," Erestor said in a laidback manner, his head tilting a little to the side. "Not that I would ever confess that to you.."

The golden elf easily took the bait, smiling even wider, which made Glorfindel look all the more smug. "You, my friend, are _intoxicated_."

"I am not," Erestor said firmly, affronted by the words. His eyes narrowed as he watched the balrog slayer raise a perfectly arched golden eyebrow.

"That shine in your eyes and the flush on you cheeks says otherwise, Erestor." The balrog slayer was impressed. He had to congratulate whoever managed to get the elf drunk. Erestor was much more fun to be around once he loosened up a bit.

"You, Glorfindel, have no right to call me drunk!" He said as he pointed at the blonde with no little amount of irritation. Though, Erestor had to admit he may have overindulged a bit during dinner due to his bad mood. Erestor did have a tendency to drink when something aggravated him. More often than not that _something_ was Glorfindel. The advisor's eyes narrowed at the thought. "Coming here, hair all shiny, showing yourself off like some..! Some-!"

"Yes, yes. I understand. No need to shout," Glorfindel placated while rolling his eyes slightly. "We all know there is no reason for you to envy my hair."

"I do not _like_ your hair!" the advisor said stubbornly.

"Yes, yes.." Glorfindel steered Erestor towards the stairs, pointedly ignoring the cute puffing of Erestor's cheeks as he set a hand on Erestor's upper arm when the elf wobbled slightly. After all, he didn't want to be held accountable for any injuries the dark elf might find appropriate to accuse him off on the morrow.

On the way, he caught some of the admiring gazes the numerous elleth and ellon in the crowd sent him, causing him to sigh in defeat. Glorfindel had hoped to use his time back home after being on patrol for so long doing something a little more _relaxing_. Not being stuck with a clearly drunken Erestor. Now, rather than relaxing in a warm bed with a warm body pressed up against him, he was sure to be forced to listen to the elf's poems and drowning his loneliness in Erestor's wine stock instead.

'If only you wanted to be more than just friends, Erestor. I could have made this all worthwhile for the both of us..'

Catching the smoldering gaze of a particularly beauteous silvery blond elleth, he masked a groan of frustration.

"What I do for you, Erestor.." he grumbled and shook his head as he continued into the Last Homely House.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

The next morning found an almost empty breakfast table in the hall. Elrond watched bemused at its only occupant, who sat in content chewing away at a red apple.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, My Lord," answered Gildor. He gestured towards the empty seats. "Please, pick whichever you wish."

"Do not mind if I do." Elrond said, as he took the seat across from the blond. Usually, Elrond was obliged to sit at the end of the table if they had guests, but Gildor was more of an old friend than a visiting official. He could stand to skip on propriety for once.

"Eating breakfast alone?" he asked amused.

"Not anymore.. " Gildor smiled knowingly, "I find most of my usual company are still fast asleep in their beds. Thus, being as considerate as I am, I could not find it in me to wake them."

Elrond smiled warmly. Yes, his sons would certainly sleep in today. After having them escort an exhausted Aerandir to his rooms last night, Elrond had them conscripted into helping him in the healing house. It had been well past midnight when the elflord had afforded to allow them to retire for the night.

"Still, Aerandir is usually up this early," the half-elf pointed out carefully, Gildor could hardly be seen without the youth these days, making many believe that they had grown quite close over the months that had passed.

"I cannot spend all my days by his side, Elrond," Gildor said, tone pensive as he stared across the now filling hall.

Elrond caught unto his tone. "What is wrong?"

Gildor sighed. "I received a message by bird earlier this morning, which is why I am up."

"A message?" He asked surprised, after all, little happened in Imladris without him knowing of it. Vilya guarded the air as well as the lands that belonged to Rivendell's borders. An infringement as pointed as a messengerbird would have been noticed.

"Yes. It is time, Elrond. My traveling companions will pass through here in two weeks time," he said dejectedly. "We will probably stay for the Solstice festival, which is the week after. But then, I will have to return to the roads again."

"And this pains you?" asked Elrond, seeing the conflicted expression on Gildor's face. Had Erestor read rightly into his friend's heart?

"Aye, and greatly so. For I have come to find peace here for a while. Now I find myself unwilling to part from it."

Elrond reached across the table, covering the blond's hand with his own in a simple yet comforting gesture. "Know that Imladris will always welcome you here, Gildor. You and your company are free to come stay with us as often as you wish. We do not reject those willing to seek us out." He smiled as he imagined the true reason for his friend's sudden reluctance towards leaving. "I am certain Aerandir, as well, will be glad to see you return. He is _fond_ of you."

"Aye, that he is. He is almost like a part of myself, as I used to be before I began my travelling ways. On multiple occasions I thought to bring him with me... To show him how beautiful the world east of the sea can be, but that is not to be.." There was a underlying sadness in his tone and his eyes became vacant at the words. "I will not condemn him to a life without a home. Aerandir is much too young yet for such a fate."

Elrond nodded, understanding the oath Gildor had taken on so many years ago. Inwardly, he also knew that his twins would never allow the separation even if Aerandir decided to go with him. Ever since they found out about their half-brother, they became more grounded. They no longer sought to stray from the valley for long periods at a time. Now mere days away from Imladris would have them hesitating before they slowly but surely felt the need to check in on them again. A change Elrond was very thankful for. The Lord of the Valley had long despaired over his sons' unpredictable wanderings while hunting orcs. It was a dangerous business and Elrond would not take this new change for granted now that he had the chance _and_ means to keep his sons from endangering themselves unnecessarily.

Just like Elrond had sunken into his thoughts, Gildor fought the flurry of his own. He recognised the restlessness he knew stemmed from the fact that he had been in one place for far too long. Travelling had become a lifestyle ingrained in him during his long years and now, knowing his fellows were coming for him, Gildor felt the familiar hold that the vast lands of Arda had over him.

Yet, a part of him was held grounded here in Imladris. A fraction of his fëa that seemed almost bound to this place. To the being that had dominated more and more of his thoughts as of late. It was both ridiculous and staggering, it left Gildor short of breath the more he contemplated it. How could a chance meeting with a single elf change a whole lifetime worth of habits?

"Elrond, I have a favor to ask of you."

Elrond, being disrupted from his own thoughts, startled seeing the haunted stare his old friend sent him.

"I need to know you will take care of him."

The half-elf gaped slightly at the straightforwardness of Gildor's request. His clear blue eyes bore into him and compelled him with all their might. If there ever was any doubt of his friend's ancestry, all such thoughts were blown away in that one moment. For Elrond had been on the receiving end of such a royal stare many times before. A more commanding and awe inspiring one, sure. But one of the same backbone none the less.

"I _need to know_ he will be safe."

Elrond turned serious in turn, accepting the solemn request fully. "Aerandir will be safe, Gildor. I will see to it. You have my word."

He saw relief spread over tight features when he uttered the heavily weighing words, it made Gildor more relaxed and seem almost years younger. Slowly his eyes lost their hard edge and turned a soft icy blue, a warm smile encompassing his whole face.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **.oOo.**

Glorfindel groaned as he felt his body awakening from his slumber. He was hot – _burning_ – and he struggled to stretch his sore limbs. Focusing his eyes took a moment and as soon as they cleared he quickly regretted it as the morning sunlight gave him an instant headache.

"My head is killing me.." he grumbled to himself as he used his hand to rub his aching temple. The stubborn pounding inside his scull growing even more vindictive as it escalated into an almost mind-numbing ache that usually accompanied his most liberal of drinking binges.

Slowly adjusting to the light, Glorfindel found the reason for his current immovable state.

Draped over his middle and clinging close to him was the rumpled form of Erestor. Sadly, still fully dressed. As was Glorfindel for that matter... The warrior watched the pale face where it lay against his dark blue hunting tunic. Long, dark lashes lined those usually expressive orbs, which now lay glazed over and unfocused with elven sleep.

'Ai, Erestor! Why do you do this to me?'

Then he remembered yesterday's drinking binge and Glorfindel was surprised to find himself in such an appropriate state, considering the enormous amount of wine they consumed last night. Usually, when getting really drunk on Dorwinnion red, things quickly got out of hand. This time Glorfindel had to commend himself on his good behavior for that beverage had caused him some serious trouble ever since he had returned from the Halls, and Glorfindel was pretty sure going wild on Erestor would have made the elf _a little_ cross with him.

'Still..' he thought surprised. 'Who knew an elf like Erestor could drink so much?'

Even after years of knowing his friend it seems he still has new things to learn about Erestor. Well, it does help that the ancient elf always has something new to offer of himself since the advisor is usually very tight-lipped concerning his own life. Erestor _is_ very private, even for an elf of his capacity.

Feeling hot and slighly aroused now that he found himself in this intimate position, Glorfindel shifted on the mattress, rolling them over to deposit the other elf on the bed instead of on him. Only the hands that clung to him refused to budge.

"Erestor.. Let go." He tried to keep his voice down as each syllable increased the pounding inside his head. With a bit more force he pulled insistently on the sleeping elf's limbs.

The advisor, though unconscious, had a grip of steel, which was certainly not helping in Glorfindel's efforts to try and remove him from his person. Instead all the shifting seemed to alert Erestor to his current position, causing him to press closer to Glorfindel's bodyheat instead. Glorfindel froze immediately feeling his friend pressed up against him. The blond's body reacting to the stimulation against his will, drawing a low groan from his lips.

For a moment, Glorfindel was tempted to make an exception to his rules and simply indulge himself for once, but _no_. His moral boundraries forbade him from imposing on his friend and reminded him that taking advantage of him while Erestor is in such a vulnerable state is very, very wrong.

Glorfindel steeled himself.

'You've been through this before, Glorfindel. You can resist temptation again,' he thought with his jaw clenched uncomfortably tight, determined to stick to his principles.

Indeed, it was not the first time he had landed himself in this position with the renown advisor of Rivendell. If it was one thing Glorfindel had learnt over the years it was that you needed determination and just a bit of stubborness when dealing with this particular darkhaired beauty.

'Hold to your principles. Determination is key,' he repeated the mantra over and over in his head.

That was until the darkhaired elf snuggled into his chest and moved one leg in between Glorfindel's own. The limb effectively grinding against his already hardening sex. He had to bite his lower lip to stop the moan that threatened to leave his lips. He would not allow it, for Glorfindel would never hear the end of it if it did!

Glorfindel took a moment to collect himself, before he placed his hands firmly on both of the smaller elf's shoulders.

" _Hot_..!" he hissed at Erestor as he pushed harshly, the strength behind the move dislodging the limpet-like elf from his rapidly heating body, before Erestor rolled over and sprawled hopelessly on the other side of the bed still fully asleep.

Finally free Glorfindel sat up sharply, wincing a little as the sudden movement caused the world to spin around him for a moment. He clutched his head. "Bathroom.." he mumbled, hand grasping strands of his hair hard as he realised he would need a bit more privacy to take care of his ' _not so little_ ' problem before he overheated completely.

Stumbling over the cold floor wearing only one boot and managing to knock over an empty wine bottle in the process Glorfindel cursed the complex organisation of Erestor's rooms. Reaching the connected bathroom he shut the door tightly, not really wishing for anyone to accidentally stumble in on him during the deed. The sole fact that he had to result to his hand at all was an insult all on its own! Glorfindel hadn't needed to pleasure himself since he was an inexperienced adolescent elfling. After all, there had always been more than enough willing elves in Rivendell to do so for him..

Sliding down the closed door, he quickly unmade the ties of his leggings. His whole body was a raging furnace and silently he enjoyed the cool feel of the bathroom flooring through his clothing. Leaning his head back against the door, he grasped himself tentatively, the touch sending shivers down his spine.

Eyes closing, Glorfindel tried to imagine the smoldering silverblond he had seen yesterday holding him like this. It did not take him long to conjure up her image nor much longer to start drawing pleasure from the way her almost tangible body continued to build the fire within him. Resigned to his fate, Glorfindel surrendered himself over to his fantasy as he let his imagination take hold of him.

He imagined her moving against him, her slender free hand dragging along the planes of his clothed chest, pausing a moment at the hem of his neckline to play with the sensitive skin of his collarbones beneath it. Soft, luscious lips travelled up his exposed neck. Long, silky hair draped over his skin, sending electricity strait to his groin and made him twitch. Glorfindel panted softly when that clever mouth reached the delicate skin beneath his ear, warm breath dusting it, adding more fire to his growing inferno.

The mouth hovered over his ear for a moment and Glorfindel felt his hand tighten in anticipation. His heart racing in his chest.

/ _Glorfindel.._ /

His eyes scrunched together more firmly, slightly confused by the low, sultry pitch. Tentatively he moved on to the tip of his arousal, his motions becoming more secure, more _determined_.

He felt the hovering body move closer to him, pressing against him fully as hungry lips dragged along his skin. Down to his chin and then whispering ghost-like along his jaw back up towards his ear.

Glorfindel was hot now, but the body pleasuring him was even warmer – _burning_! Inducing warmth wherever it touched.

A hand slipped around his neck, anchoring in his golden hair while tugging lightly once, making his head fall back further. Hot air panted against his ear before a tongue touched the rim of it, following the shape up towards its point.

Glorfindel moaned in pleasure as his passion intensified, no longer caring who heard him. Each move became more urgeant then the last. Driving him closer and closer towards blissful release. He was so close now he could _feel it_...

His breath caught for a second as he thought he heard a short laugh. But in the rush enfolding him Glorfindel dismissed it, but became increasingly confused when he felt a smirk curl against his ear.

/ _That's right, Glorfindel. Come for me._ /

The voice _purred_ before pulling away from him, drawing the heat with him. Leaving him breathless.

Glorfindel snapped his eyes open, staring past the lust-induced haze as he watched _shocked_ at the momentary visage before his eyes before everything was overrun by _pure sensation_. His whole world spinning as it feathered and turned a blindingly blissful white!

When his eyes finally refocused again after the bout of intense pleasure, Glorfindel found himself sitting on the cool, tiled floor, his body shaking like a leaf. The evidence of his release stained his hand and part of the floor in front of him. Luckily, his clothing had been spared. He snatched a towel hanging off a rack and used it to clean first himself then the floor. Then with perhaps a bit more force than strictly necessary he cast the soiled cloth into the laundry basket.

Pulling himself unto shaky legs, he leaned over the washbasin placed beneath the bathroom mirror. His hands gripped the edges of the wooden stand hard as Glorfindel stared blankly into the mirror in disbelief of what just happened. The image he had seen just before his climax still etched vividly into his mind.

The smug grin on a face he knew all too well glowed and made the dark, sultry eyes stand out even more prominently. Drawing Glorfindel deeper into their erotic depths of secret promise and desire.

He had been pleased. He _enjoyed_ seeing Glorfindel so powerless to deny him. Unable to turn him away...

Glorfindel shook his head fervently. His golden locks flinging from side to side in a wild dance. Utter shame and humiliation filled him to know what his mind had desired the most at that deep, unguarded moment. His body still remained a whirl of emotion and he felt his arms strain to hold him upright despite his firm hold. His voice was raw and so unlike himself as he tried to think through the fog of lingering pleasure.

All the while one single thought kept ringing through his mind, willing itself to the surface.

"How can I ever face Erestor again?"

* * *

 _ **# To be continued...**_


	7. Jealousy

**Warning** Slash. Slight violence. Emotional elves.

 **Summary** "Stay away from him, Glorfindel," he whispered dangerously as a whirl of overwhelming protectiveness overcame him. With his heart thundering and blood pulsing in his head, his eyes glinted with cold abhorrance at the stunned face before him. "Or so help me you will find yourself back in the Halls of Mandos before your task is done."

* * *

 **.oOo.**

Chapter 7

 **.oOo.**

* * *

The heavy door pushed open with little more than a creak. Elrond swept into the room, a smile quickly finding its place on his face as he entered the room where a darkhaired elf lay spread upon the bed. The bed dipped somewhat when he sat down on the edge, a large hand reaching to move some of the free, dark strands from the sleeping face. The nose twitched faintly from the light contact, but the sensation alone was not strong enough to draw the sleeping elf out of his slumber.

"Erestor.." said Elrond, his voice soft as he tried to rouse his friend gently, knowing the elf's poor mood if woken abruptly.

Erestor moved into the contact instictively. His body craving he warmth the hand offered. Elrond let his hand start a soothing stroking pattern on the dark head, smoothing down the slightly ruffled hair. He was reluctant to wake him, but the day had already gone halfway and he needed his advisor in his office, not sleeping.

He watched the light return into his friend's eyes, the sleepy features alert but still soft as he gazed back on him.

"Good moring, Elrond," said the sleep logged voice with a beautiful smile on those rose tinted lips.

"Good morning," came Elrond's amused reply, his eyes meeting Erestor's and reading the lingering effect of wine in them. "Had I known you would continue on drinking last night, I would have brought some draught for you this morning.."

"Do not bother. It is not that bad.." said Erestor, pulling himself into a sit on the bed. His dark hair tumbled over one exposed shoulder. Erestor absently tugged the fabric back up to cover the naked skin, not noticing the way the sight of it had drawn the peredhel's gaze.

Taking in the mess in the room Erestor asked casually: "Where is Glorfindel?"

A dark brow rose. "Glorfindel? You entertained Glorfindel yesterday?" Elrond clearly remembered sending the blond to his rooms to rest, when had they met up?

"Aye, we indulged in a nice red Dorwinion.. Though, what happened after the third bottle I have no idea."

"You drank wine from your private stock?" Elrond felt a little affronted he had not been invited. Erestor seldom drank from his collection, his private wine stock had not been touched since Elrond's wedding. It was a well known fact that the elf didn't open his bottles for less than important, special events.

Dark eyes seeking sympathy sought out his own. Erestor's steady gaze read him lika an open book. "I needed a drink. A good, _hard_ drink." He slid along the silken sheets, moving to fold the half-elf into a loose, warm hug. "Do not worry. I promise I will open a bottle for your birthday."

Elrond relaxed feeling the heat of the elf seep into him. Erestor had always known when he needed comforting and his senses didn't fail him this time either. He pulled the advisor into his own arms with a slight shift of his body and returned the embrace.

"I will hold you to that promise, my friend."

Erestor shivered when he felt Elrond's words vibrate against the skin of his neck, raising hairs at the back of his neck with the warm brush of breath. Elrond had always been an understanding and wise elf to seek out for advise. Now, being held in the other's arms added another feeling he hadn't associated with the elf before; _safety_. Why did he feel so safe in the peredhel's arms? It must be his worrying about Glorfindel that had him so highly strung. Because Erestor didn't ususally reach out for comfort like this. In fact, he was often the one providing it!

Drawing away, he chose to ignore the look of loss on the Elrond's face. Hastily leaving the bed, Erestor went to the connected bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath. Please, entertain yourself with.. _something_."

Elrond waved the other off into the bathroom shaking his head at the other's antics.

As the peredhel remained seated on the bed he eyed the disaster that was Erestor's rooms.

What had happened yesterday? If he was to be honest with himself, he felt a little dismayed hearing Erestor invited the balrog slayer to his rooms last night. Knowing the sly fox Glorfindel could be, one could never be certain about the elf's motives. Only the fact that Erestor had been sleeping while still wearing his clothes had soothed Elrond's worries. After all, had the blond actually managed to somehow seduce the raven into his bed, he wouldn't have left a single piece of clothing untouched.

Sighing, he rose from the bed, deciding to wait for Erestor to finish. Elrond spent the time waiting picking up the stray bottles lying on the floor. His mood did not improve as he started to clean up the mess while simultainously despairing as he found an empty bottle of Mirkwood's finest; specifically a bottle dating back to the years right after the founding of the realm, when it was still called Greenwood the Great. He grumbled as he put the bottle ontop of the table. Elrond remembered Erestor had paid a small fortune for that one. Because Thranduil never parted with his wine willingly, especially one from such a fine year. It had taken some convincing of considerable skill as well as a small collection of family jewles for Erestor to finally get a hold of a single bottle..

"Elrond? What is wrong?"

The half-elf was too absorbed in his childish jealousy of the blond warrior to notice Erestor's return. Yet, seeing him now, Elrond had to quickly avert his gaze from the fine vision Erestor presented; standing dripping wet and wrapped in nothing more than a towel. Erestor stared back at him curiously.

Embarrassed by the slight pink flush that rose on his face, Elrond held up the bottle he had been examining. "You opened the Green Ager.."

"What?!" The bottle was swiped from his hand in a flash, the sound of the irate elf pacing the floor soon following. "That incompetent fool! I told him to fetch one from the top shelf!"

Elrond didn't dare turn around, afraid that in doing so he would earn himself the elf's ire as well. Erestor was fuming behind him, and he could hear him mumbling curses as he went to the wine cabinet in his adjoining study.

"Argh! That imbecile!" Elrond heard the outraged call from the other room. "Elrond! Tell me the Second Ager from after the war is _not_ in that room and I'm simply hallucinating!"

He could hear the desperation in Erestor's voice and fearfully Elrond went through the rest of the bottles scattered around the room. It did not take him long to find the sought for bottle lying on its side, half drunk in a corner beside the bed. Elrond closed his eyes.

"Elrond?" Erestor asked as he strode back through the doorway.

The peredhel turned sorrowful eyes his way, lifting the bottle up for him to see. Erestor screwed his eyes shut in regret, thumb and forefinger gripping the bridge of his nose as if willing it away would make the bottle disappear from sight and it would be miraculously found somewhere in the back of his cabinet instead.

The advisor sighed dejectedly, accepting the truth. "I was saving that.."

"I know, my friend." Elrond said softly, well aware of the plan to finally open the fruit of their labors the day they would sail to Valinnor together. It had been a strange comfort to look forward to, sharing the wine on the ship while watching Arda fade away in the distance.

Elrond drew the darkhaired elf into a sit on the bed, his grey eyes unmoved as he forced a weak smile onto his face. "There is still some left," he said and handed the bottle to his friend, who took it reverently. Erestor's dark eyes peered through the stained glass as he swirled the dark contents within for a moment before offering it to Elrond.

"I was saving it for you. It is only right that you have the first sip," he said with a chuckle.

Elrond smiled at the sight, taking the bottle and tilting it to allow some of the potent liquid to flow down his throat. He released a small sound of delight. "It tastes as good as I imagined it would." Erestor took a long swig himself, his smile growing until it finally reached his eyes.

"It does, doesn't it."

He gripped Elrond's hand and together the two elves drank what remained of the heavenly draught in silence. Their eyes understanding the hidden meaning behind the sharing of the wine.

The silent promise that they would always be there for each other.

Until the end of time.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

Despite himself, Gildor found himself roaming the gardens. The tall trees did help somewhat with calming his nerves, but it did not stop that sinking feeling in his chest. He had wandered aimlessly for almost an hour when he realized where his traitorous feet had brought him. Sighing, the noldor elf dragged a weary hand through his long tresses even as his eyes strayed to the balcony above.

Only a stone wall separated him from the current source of his troubled heart. The light curtains that covered the doorway swayed with the light breeze, effectively blocking the inside, and consequently his own presence, from view. He knew not why it relived him so to know that he could not be spotted at this – his weakest moment. Nor did Gildor understand why his insides burned with hope that the familiar dark head would, against all odds, come out to greet the morning sun and gift him with a simple glance of him.

It was unbelivable, and his mind continued to remind him so every spare moment, that he should feel so tortured. Since if he truly wished for his presence so badly, Gildor could just ask the elf to follow him into the wild. But his conscience was ever right. He could not ask the boy to accompany him. He could not ask for his presence simply because Aerandir's radiant smiles might brighten his days on the trail. No. It would be too selfish of him. Too bold of him to assume that Aerandir shared an inkling of the affection Gildor held for him.

Distraught, he turned to leave the garden to seek better advise when he stumbled upon another troubled soul.

"Lord Gildor!" the elf said surprised, but not too disappointed as he closed in on the elf. The elf was simply dressed, as was his want, and his golden hair was pulled back from his face, revealing the deep, sky blue eyes he was so admired for.

"Lord Glorfindel," Gildor greeted stiffly, a small bow accompanying his words.

"What a lovely surprise meeting you here," the seneschal purred in his usual smooth tone. His eyes roaming Gildor's figure indiscreetly, before once again regaining that infuriating smirk of satisfaction on his lips.

"I would like to say the same," Gildor replied with annoyance, but soon remembered his manners, "but I am afraid I have no time to remain here any longer. I have lingered for too long already."

Glorfindel looked a little affronted at the hasty dismissal. The balrog slayer had not been lying earlier. Gildor was a pleasant surprise and a convenient distraction from his current thougts, and he was determined to use the elf's timely presence to the fullest.

"And where, may I ask, are you off to in such a hurry? A maiden waiting for you somewhere?" The question was of course ridiculous, since they both knew of the wandering elf's inclination towards males. Gildor stopped abruptly, his head turning back with a glare at the blonde.

"I do not think that is any of your business, though if you must know, I have a meeting with your Lord."

He had not forgotten Glorfindel's last attempt at seducing him into his bed. There was a time, of course, when Gildor would have thought his advances welcome. The elf was quite a specimen and any elf would be glad to receive his attentions. But the crude ways and unreliable nature of his affections was what made him think twice about letting the elf too close to his person.

A hand grasped his elbow, twisting him around to meet him. "You are cold, my friend. One would think that you have been recently slighted by the object of your desire."

Glorfindel had no idea what had brought on this harsh attitude in his old friend, but he knew him well enough to know that something must have happened to make him this adverse to his presence. Suddenly, the thought struck him that the elf might be trying to win the favor of a resident in the Last Homely House. A spurn of his affections would certainly result in the bad mood the elf was in. Gildor was after all a playful elf, but when he was serious he was not be played with.

He thought for a moment of who the elf might be to gain Gildor's affections this easily, numerous names running through his mind of different eligible noble elves living in the house. Though what his mind found as the best match for the Noldor elf did not earn Glorfindel's approval. Because, as if agreeing with his earlier suspicions, his treacherous mind supplied the one elf his heart wanted to see courted the least.

"Are you meeting Erestor?" he asked lowly, his voice wavering with a hint of danger hidden in it.

Gildor blinked in confusion, but hid the feeling well, instead replying icily, "He is to attend the meeting, yes."

The words were like a warning flare in his mind, igniting all kinds of thoughts and all of a sudden, the reason for Erestor's drunken state last night did not seem so surprising. The advisor and Gildor were good friends, more so than he would have liked. It was not impossible that the pair had engaged in something more serious last night. Perhaps Erestor had ulitmately rejected his advances? Or did Gildor smother his own?

A jealousy he had not thought possible took over him at the thought of the two of them discussing any hidden affections for each other and unwittingly, Glorfindel felt his grip tighten to a bruising strength. Gildor, fed up with his rough handling, pulled his arm free of his steel like grip. A hand rubbed the abused skin intently as his eyes flashed with anger.

"I do not know what goes on in your mind, Glorfindel," he spat out warningly, the drop of his title an indication of the loss of respect he felt for the elf. "But you would do well not to approach me in such a manner again."

" _You_ should keep your hands off what is mine," Glorfindel growled. The balrog slayer's anger grew in intensity, and he would have given Gildor a piece of his mind on his flirtatious ways if a slight sound did not distract his battle ready senses.

Gildor was about to retort that it was none of Glorfindel's business, when the seneschal's eyes shot up towards the balcony above. The look was brief, but long enough for the missing pieces of the puzzle to settle in his mind. Before he knew it, Gildor wrapped his hand around Glorfindel's throat, pulling the surprised blonde down to his eyelevel, face close enough to feel his gasping breath on him as Gildor hissed at him.

"Stay away from him, Glorfindel," he whispered dangerously as a whirl of overwhelming protectiveness overcame him. With his heart thundering and blood pulsing in his head, his eyes glinted with cold abhorrance at the stunned face before him. "Or so help me you will find yourself back in the Halls of Mandos before your task is done."

Releasing the now stuggling blonde, Gildor turned and left the garden with swift strides. The sound of Glorfindel's heavy breathing following him from the distance.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

Aerandir stood trying to calm his breathing as he leaned against the stone wall behind him. The morning breeze fanned across his side from the flapping curtain and he pulled his dressing robe closer around him with shaking hands.

He had been about to enjoy the sun on the terrace of his balcony but had been stopped dead in his tracks seeing the sight below him. It was almost like his whole world had stopped when his eyes fell on the two forms in the garden. A taller, golden haired elf leaning over a slightly shorter one. Their bodies stood so close together that there was no doubt about what was happening between them. The intimate display had stirred heat inside him, but it had gone abruptly cold when the golden head was pulled down further and revealed the silvery blond one hidden behind it.

Aerandir knew that hair. He knew those colorful strands of threads; silver, blue and green which had been weaved into one of the delicate braids and fastened by his own hands at Gildor's insistence. His mind had not been lying to him and it made the truth strike all the more hard on his young heart.

 _It was true then_.

It had always been a game, a delicate dance between them that he had joined in on, learned to accept and despite his wishes even come to enjoy. But Aerandir should have known he would not be enough for him. How could he not see that Gildor would need more? That he required more than playful words and touches? That Gildor too had adult desires that Aerandir, as unexperienced as he was, could not fulfill?

He sighed, his heart buried deep within and hidden under the growing dark his thoughts spread. During these last weeks Aerandir's growing fear had been the approaching departure of his friend. That he would be left behind until Gildor deemed it necessary to visit Rivendell again. After hearing Gildor's tales, it was not hard to assume that it could be months to years from now, and it scared Aerandir not knowing when they would meet again.

But now, that fear was easily overgrown by his newest revelation. Did he _feel_ something for the wandering elf? Something more than just friendly affection?

No longer feeling the energy he had upon awakening, Aerandir threw himself face down on his bed. His dark hair pooling around his shoulders as his fingers gripped the fluffy feather pillow.

'It is pointless', Aerandir thought desolately. 'What right do I have to question how he spends his time when I don't even know my own feelings?'

A flash of that golden hair filled his mind and he gripped the pillow harder. His lips thinning into a dismayed line as he curled in on himself. How could he ever stand up to that? Tall and golden haired. Strong shoulders and a broad back. A warrior build if he had ever seen one. What did Aerandir have to offer to such perfection?

Shaking his head, he allowed his frustrated tears to flow freely, only furthering his misery with his own weakness.

'You are a child, Aerandir,' he thought derisively, 'Nothing but an overgrown child who knows nothing of the world or the lives in it. Only a fool would ever choose someone like you.'

* * *

 _ **# To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** And here's to another chapter. Thank you for waiting! Tell me what you think! – DR.


End file.
